<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by liquidheartbeats2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253868">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2'>liquidheartbeats2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, College Years, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his good girl. He was her bad boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a re-post of a story I started but never completed. I've recently gotten a second wind for it, so I've decided to keep it going.  I'll post chapter 2 tonight. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>March 5, 2002</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He had a smile that could light up any room, as much as I hate that saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone knows that there is nothing particularly special about teeth—no matter how perfectly stacked or pearly white they are— and the mouth they inhabit. It has everything to do with their position, relative to the eyes—the sun to its moon, if you will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes, the window to our souls, produce their own light source. Smiles are the benefeciary of a warm pair of eyes. Eyes can stand on their own. A smile cannot, for a smile on a man with no life in his eyes is a sign of monster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It means Go. Run. Never look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet, his smile defied every logic. It was absolutely blinding, drawing me in like a moth to a flame. In the first year I knew him, not once did it falter enough that I could even get a glimpse of his eyes. Not once did I care. When I finally did, there was nothing. Good, nor bad. Docile, nor malevolent. Just vast emptiness. And it was terrifying.</em>
</p><p><em>What was perhaps scarier, though, was the realization that I was already hooked beyond belief. That I was his</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>ONE YEAR EARLIER.<br/></strong>
</p><p>Iris peeked out of her blinds, waiting for his signal. It was always the same. Two long, slow blinks of his headlights, parked from two streets over because the clunky hum of his father’s 1985 Toyota Corolla engine would wake her father.</p><p>It didn't matter that Iris was almost twenty-one. Or that she had taken on adult responsibilities since the age of thirteen when her mother succumbed to cancer. The cop in her father would take one look at Barry Allen and rule him a troublemaker, thus signaling the end of their courtship that had only been going on a few weeks.</p><p>"His house, his rules" type nonsense.</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes at the mere thought. Her father was a good man, who'd worked hard to take care of her, but he was suffocating to live with and had been since   her mother died. She was counting down the days until she finished college and moved out on her own. She knew it would crush him when she ventually left home, but she couldn’t allow herself to waste away in Central City forever.</p><p>There was a life out there for her, filled with magic, love, and mystery.</p><p>Love, however, is what intrigued her most.</p><p>A beat later, Barry signaled his arrival, pulling Iris away from her gloomy thoughts. Excitement surged through her. It had been a long week, and she was looking forward to letting her hair down. At least by her standards.</p><p>Iris pushed opened her blinds and flashed her laser pointer out of her second-floor window. Barry flashed once more to confirm he’d seen her and would wait the five minutes it took her to sneak out of the back door and hightail her ass across her neighbor’s backyards.</p><p>Iris gave herself one last once over in the mirror. She pushed open the long, Black coat-dress that gave way to a purple, spandex dress underneath. It was sexy, yet tasteful, stopping at her knees, but clinging to her curves. Pleased with the image looking back her, she applied one final coat of gloss to her lips, tousled her side-swept curls, and grabbed her purse.</p><p>By the time Iris made it to the car, she was winded. Climbing fences wasn’t an easy task. It was even harder in party wear. Barry didn’t notice her at first. He was zoned out, staring off into space. A blinding smile spread out over his face when he did, though. She shot him a little wave.</p><p>He leaned over and unlocked the door. “I didn’t know if you were going to make it.”</p><p>“Why?” Iris asked, slinking into the car, and buckling her seat belt. “Oh, cause of the close call we had last weekend?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"If I hadn't convinced my father that I had left the house at 6 a.m. to get breakfast, I wouldn't have made it back. It's a good thing we stopped at Denny's."</p><p>“Yeah, but you ain’t sick of living like this? You're grown...as fuck," he said, his eyes unabashedly trailing down her body,"Yet, your father has you sneaking around like a 9th grader.”</p><p>A wave of embarrassment flashed through Iris. She and Barry had ed vastly different lives.</p><p>While Iris had to fight to assert her adulthood to her father, Barry had been on his own since he was 14 years old—ever since his father, Henry Allen had been arrested for the murder of his mother, news that had completely shocked their small town.</p><p>Iris hadn’t known him, prior to that, but she was well-acquainted with his story, both the tragedy that had kick-started his life of juvenile delinquency and all of the bad decisions that allowed his reputation to precede him. Mostly byways of school-house gossip. Sometimes by her father’s griping, over some of his delinquent cases. This one particular Allen Boy, who ‘obviously took after his father.’</p><p>It was only three weeks ago when Barry walked into Jitters at closing and asked her out, and they’d holed themselves, after-hours, talking, that Iris got a first-hand account of his plight. She’d remembered him from elementary school, but they’d never been formally introduced. In the years since Nora Allen’s murder, Barry had been in and out of school, mostly out. In and out of jail, mostly in.</p><p>That she was almost twenty-one, but still unable to choose her own suitors, without judgment, Barry surely thought she was too immature for him. “I know, Barry,” Iris said, with a huff. “But.”</p><p>“It’s worth it, though,” he interrupted her, “If it means I get to see this beautiful face.” He reached over, thumbing her chin.</p><p>Iris smiled, both flattered and relieved. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Deadass.”</p><p>“Thank you," she said, blushing. "You look nice too.”</p><p>Barry flared the beaten up jean jacket he was wearing, that gave way to his plain black T-shirt and Jeans. “What, these old things?”</p><p>Iris laughed.</p><p>Barry dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fresh pack of Marlboros. “You want a smoke?”</p><p>Iris quirked her brows. “Me?”</p><p>“All this second-hand smoke you’ve been inhaling, may as well pop that cherry sometimes, right?”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “No, thanks.”</p><p>Barry retracted his hand. “Alright, suit yourself," he said, as he perched a cigarette into his mouth, in search of his lighter. Iris hadn't ever cared much for smokers, but she couldn't deny that there was something about the way he did it that was highly attractive.</p><p>He caught her staring. "What?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing," she said, heat rising to her cheeks. "Just...uh, wondering where we're going tonight? Bar? Party..."</p><p>“To my place.”</p><p>Iris's breath caught. As a result, she ended up taking in more smoke than she wanted too. She released the breath with a cough.</p><p>She’d had never had a serious boyfriend, definitely had never been over a man’s house after midnight before.</p><p>Between school, work, and taking care of her father’s home, she had little time for socializing. That’s before she factored in her father’s helicopter parenting. It was a wonder that she’d pulled off these secret dates with Barry for this long.</p><p>Sitting in the park all night, talking, or wasting time at a house party was one thing, but being alone at his home?</p><p>“That alright?” Barry asked. There was no push in his voice. No sly hand slinked across her thigh meant to coerce her. Just an open-ended question that led her to believe that she had an option to say no.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Iris said, quickly, not wanting to mess things up with him. “I just…” Her words caught in her throat. “Can’t. I mean, I’m not—“</p><p>“You’re not ready to fuck me?”</p><p>She nodded, meekly. "Right. I mean. Yeah."</p><p>A hearty laugh escaped him. “News if I ever heard any, good girl."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, Merry Christmas Lovelies! This has been a difficult year for me, as it has been for everyone, and fan fiction has been my refuge. First, reading a crap ton of it, then resuming my own writing. </p><p>Very grateful for the support and kind words I get from you all. </p><p>Second, this chapter was a labor of love so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry revved up his engine, and soon that bumbling cranking was the only noise drifting between them. </p><p>Usually, long periods of silence would cause her anxiety.  </p><p>Her father had always employed the silent treatment when he was displeased with her. For Iris, silence usually meant she’d done something wrong, spoken out of turn. </p><p>Silence meant she needed to correct herself. </p><p>But with Barry, the silence was different. </p><p>It was comfortable, a reprieve from the way he made her heart palpitate when he looked at her. Sometimes, looked through her, like he could read her mind, feel every bit of everything she did. </p><p>Though, it still gave her time to stir, uncomfortably, internally. At the prospect of being completely alone and isolated with him. </p><p>Iris attempted to steady her slightly uneven breath. </p><p>And when that didn’t work, she tucked her right foot underneath her left. It quelled the trembling in her knees, but did nothing for her sweat-slicked palms. She slanted a covert glance in Barry’s direction, as she wiped her hands on the hem of her dress. </p><p>As beautiful as his smile was, she didn’t want him to see how nervous she was and then shoot her a smirk that made her knees weak. </p><p>He immediately caught her attention. His left hand was perched out of the window, his right planted firmly on the steering wheel. </p><p>He held a staunch gaze on the miles of road in front him. It almost made her jealous, that the intensity of his stare wasn’t directed at her, but she knew she was being foolish. </p><p>She should have been grateful that he practiced proper road safety, given all of the rules he <em> didn’t  </em>follow. </p><p>But that was a conversation for another time.</p><p>The incandescent shadows dancing across his face, as the moon's light was filtered through the forest's trees, were hauntingly complementary of the phantom-like charm radiating from him. </p><p>Iris could have, honestly, gotten lost in his aura for hours, but the word “forest,” popping up in her brain cut through her temporary enthrallment. </p><p>The only forests in Central City laid at its city limits. </p><p>Miles from Iris’s home, and even further out than the farm houses and open plots of land that led up to the forest. </p><p>Iris shot him another glance, and suddenly, his rigid concentration concerned her. Suddenly, she was sweating for another reason.</p><p>She didn’t want to jump to conclusions and assume Barry had nefarious intentions for her, but if he were going to murder her, cut her up, and dump her body, he was in prime the location to do so. </p><p>Iris felt her mouth drying out, so she closed it, swishing her saliva around to lubricate her throat, but it did nothing to eradicate the concern growing in her stomach. </p><p>She didn’t even have a cell phone, for God’s sake.</p><p>And if she as was going to go down in history as the dumb cop’s daughter that let a pretty face lure her to her death, she should have at least had the option to call someone before being bludgeoned and discarded.</p><p>Just as Iris’s mind was overcome with the absolute worst possible combinations of events, the car emerged from the forest and into the artificial luminescence of a highway at night. </p><p>Iris didn’t travel much so she didn’t immediately recognize the area, but the presence of gas stations, restaurants,  24-hour grocery marts, and most of all, other people, caused all of her panic to wash away.</p><p>She let out a sigh, loud and harsh. </p><p>So loud it caused Barry to look at her, a slightly judgemental glare resting on his features, as he pulled up to a stoplight. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Iris asked, hoping he hadn't registered her unease. </p><p>Barry chuckled to himself, in that self-satisfying way that drove her mad. Like, he’d just discovered another puzzle piece that painted a clearer picture of who she was. “I should be asking you that, now shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Iris could feel herself blushing, ashamed that she’d assumed the worst, but grateful that he wasn’t pushing her too hard about it. She pushed her hair behind her ears and attempted to offer an explanation. “Well, you see, I….”</p><p>“Should’ve said something ten minutes ago,” Barry said, as he put his car back in drive and drove past the now green light. “You can’t let a man drive you out to the sticks and not ask where he’s going, that’s how you end up kidnapped.”</p><p>“So you were...testing me? Driving all the way out here?” </p><p>“No, I live just over the city line, in Gladesdale, but you should have spoken up.”</p><p>“Gladesdale. Where the luxury homes are?” Iris asked, with more surprise than she’d intended. </p><p>“What, a guy like me can’t have a place like that?”</p><p>“No!” Iris yelled, sure she’d said too much. “I just...there aren't many 21- year-olds who can afford a home like that.”</p><p><em>Especially those who’d been in and out of the system since they were barely a teenager. </em> Thankfully, Iris hadn’t let that part slip.</p><p>Barry shrugged. “Yeah, well.”</p><p>Iris turned back forward in her seat, wishing she could tape her mouth shut. Somehow she’d said not enough and too much over one car ride. And the night hadn’t even begun yet. </p><p>
  <em>God help her.  </em>
</p><p>Thankfully, she didn’t have to stew in her embarrassment much longer as Barry’s car drove into a lush residential area, and her attention was captured by the luxury homes that lined each side of the street.</p><p>Beautifully manicured lawns, Escalades in the driveway, three stories, sometimes four, high. These were the kinds of houses that surgeons, law firm partners, and hedge fund managers lived in. They weren’t quite mansions, but for this area of the country, they might as well have been. </p><p>Barry drove a bit deeper into the neighborhood, then turned onto a street that led to a more secluded area. The homes on this side were larger, and not sandwiched together like the other cookie-cutter properties. </p><p>They sat on large plot of land, like those mansions in the old Westerns her father watched all the time.</p><p>There were also almost no cars populating the driveways. </p><p>It was almost as if this was a ghost town for the upper middle class. Like they all decided to uproot one day and leave their homes unattended.  </p><p>Barry pulled up in the driveway of a rather large home, at the end of the street. It was situated so far from the others, and at such an angle, that that Iris had to squint to see its closest neighbor. </p><p>“So this is where you live, huh?” Iris said, astonished, taking in the sight in front of her. </p><p>It was a simple home in design, but grand in the details. Two stories, tall white columns, white lions planking each side of the door, and a two car garage off to the side.</p><p>Barry turned off the car, and put it in park, then looked over to Iris, who was still marveling over the home. </p><p>“Yeah, for now,” he said.</p><p>There was an absolution in his voice that made Iris uneasy. Like, he was warning her that he wouldn’t be around much longer, but she wouldn't allow herself to worry about the end of this adventure she was embarking on, before it had even started officially.</p><p>Barry reached back into the back seat, and pulled out a large black backpack, which Iris could see was stuffed to the brim with...something...she didn’t know. </p><p>He looked back over to her, and flashed her a wide grin. “So, you ready for this nightcap, good girl?”</p><p>Iris swallowed hard, hoping to push down the butterflies in her stomach. His insistence on calling her good girl shouldn’t have inspired such fondness because she didn’t even know the intent behind it. Was he making fun of her inexperience? Or, did it endear him? </p><p>His tone left room for so many different interpretations, but her gut told her it was harmless teasing, though her heart, well, she couldn’t let it have a say right now. It wasn't to be trusted</p><p>By the time Iris thought to respond, Barry had already exited the car and was approaching her door on the side. She pushed the handle of the door, not wanting him to think that she was expecting him to open the door for her. He was just a smidge faster, pulling the door open from the outside.</p><p>“You can stay in the car, but I think you’d be more comfortable in the house."</p><p>Iris smiled timidly, then swept her legs over the side of the car, holding her dress at her knee, to keep her intimate areas from being exposed and stood. His eyes scanned longingly down her body .</p><p>Even standing, she felt like a speck underneath him. He had to be at least 6’1 or 6’2, compared to her 5’4 frame. </p><p>Barry walked past her, slamming her door shut, then turned pushing back towards the house.</p><p>Iris followed behind him, expecting him to walk the remaining length of the driveway to the front door, but he kept walking, past the garage, to the side of the house onto a five feet wide strip of grass. </p><p>As if he could sense her hesitation, he looked back, making sure she was still behind him. “Just a little bit further,” he said, so self-assured, she was grateful he wasn’t leading her to the edge of a cliff because God, she might have followed him over it. </p><p>By the time Barry stopped, they were clean on the side of the house standing in front of a small window on the side of the garage. Barry slid his backpack down his shoulder and kneeled down into the grass in search of…something, she didn’t know that, either.</p><p>She couldn't help but view him curiously. There was barely enough light in this area to see Barry, much less whatever he was looking for in his bag. When he stood, the little bit of visible light reflected from the head of a screw driver. Barry stepped forward, turning his attention to the screws that held the window panels in place. </p><p>With seamless precision, he popped out four screws and the panel along with them, and suddenly the reality in front of her was clear. All the things that didn’t add up merged together in her mind to paint a clear picture. </p><p>This wasn’t Barry’s house. </p><p>Iris’s mouth dropped open, unease spreading over her. Barry took a few steps to the left and pulled up a small step ladder that had been laying in the glass. </p><p>Barry turned back in time to catch her worried expression and laughed. “What, you seriously thought I owned this place?”</p><p>“Well,” she said, unable to come up with a better answer, attempting and failing to shake off her disapproval. </p><p>The closest Iris had ever come to breaking the law was swiping the five  tip her father had left for the waitress at a diner when she was seven. The spanking she’d gotten after a nosey patron noticed, and alerted him, had put her back on the path of the straight and narrow. </p><p>But Iris wasn’t a child anymore, and this definitely wasn’t some petty theft. </p><p>This was breaking and entering. </p><p>Barry reached out to her; she guessed this his way of asking whether or not she was game to come in. The logical part of her brain was telling her to turn around and demand that he take her home, but the part fueled by emotion turned to goo when his fingertips brushed against hers.</p><p>Without further consideration, Iris took his hand and allowed him let him lead her up to the step ladder. She glanced back at him, maybe for reassurance or maybe she was waiting for him to say “April fools,” but all she got in return was a sly, “Ladies first.”</p><p>Iris let out a deep breath, then pulled her spandex dress, which already kissed her knees, as far down as it would stretch, underneath her coat, and lifted a leg to ascend the ladder. </p><p>She immediately felt two firm hands graze her waist presumably to steady her in place. He was barely touching her, and yet his hands felt so large, so strong, so capable of helping to support her weight.</p><p>When Iris reached the fourth step, she was too high for his hands to reach her, from the ground, but she didn’t need him at this point. At the window, Iris could see clearly into the garage, which was lit from the inside.</p><p>She could also see how small this window she was about to go through, was. She could fit, easily, but it’d take some maneuvering that didn’t pair so well with a tight dress and a bulky coat.</p><p>Iris looked back at Barry, nervously. </p><p>He rolled his eyes with a laugh then turned his body so he was facing away from her, silently giving her a little privacy. </p><p>Iris turned back, quickly, and hiked her dress up well past her thighs and lifted her leg over the window seal. </p><p>To her surprise, and relief, there was a large table just underneath the window so she didn’t have to endure a steep drop. With the table, it was barely three feet Iris landed on the table with a weak thud, then scooted to the edge, and lowered her body onto the floor.</p><p>As she fixed her clothes, Barry came through the window a few moments later, holding the removed Window frame in his hand.</p><p>It was mere seconds before he had the window frame back in place as if it hadn’t been surgically removed just moments prior. All done, Barry grabbed his backpack and then jumped from the table, onto the floor.</p><p>Standing face to face, this was the first time Iris had seen Barry in full-light since she’d gotten in the car. It must have been almost one am now, but the bright fluorescent light lit him up like noon in Summertime. </p><p>It didn’t make sense, how someone on such an off center path to morality had such classic features. If she didn’t know of his tattered upbringing and spotted past, she’d never assumed that he'd lived such a significant portion of his teen years in jail;. </p><p>He tilted his head, contemplatively, like he was trying to figure out the intention behind her gaze. But when he reached out, towards her, running his fingers over her cheek, she realized the source of his gaze had different origins. </p><p>Before she could respond, either internally or externally, he dropped his hand and grabbed her hands. “This way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ******************************************** </strong>
</p><p>Barry opened the door to the house and flipped on a light switch. And if the exterior of the house impressed her, then the interior completely took her breath away. </p><p>Iris didn’t approve of squatting, even if her smart decision-making had been temporarily paralyzed, but she had to admit, this was a great house to do it in. </p><p>The kitchen, a direct offshoot from the garage, was nearly as large as her entire home, and was fitted with so much white, ivory and stainless steel decor and appliances, Iris wondered what kind of people lived - or had - lived there. It probably to a young white-collar couple, a lawyer and a publicist. They didn't have kids, because not even the best maids could have kept this home this pristine with children running around. </p><p>Barry settled at the large white marble island in the middle, setting his backpack on top of it. Iris considered taking a seat next to him, but decided to round the island, and take a seat on the stool on the other side.</p><p>Barry glanced up at her, smirking, then returned his attention back to his backpack. </p><p>“So,” Iris said, finally, “Why’d you bring me here?”</p><p>Barry looked up again. “Already ready to go home?”</p><p>“No, you just have a nice setup here...even if it's not yours,” she couldn’t help but add. “But.”</p><p>Barry shrugged, cutting in with,“The owners don’t return until Summer, so as long as I’m out before then, it is mine.”</p><p>“On what grounds?”</p><p>“Possession is 9/10’s the law.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “I’m not sure the cops would see it that way, but okay.”</p><p>Barry leaned forward, resting his elbows on the islands. There was a sparkling challenge dancing in his eyes. “Trust me, I’m not worried about the cops.” </p><p>Iris flexed her brows, with a smile. “Surprise, surprise.”</p><p>“Should I be worried about<em>  you </em>?”</p><p>“What? Why'd you be worried about me?”</p><p>“You ask why’d I brought you here, like you were going to run and tattle on me to your daddy.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes, playfully. “Hey, I don’t tattle.”</p><p>Barry smiled, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, then, finally, unzipped his backpack and pulled out a load of food.</p><p>Fresh meat, canned goods, milk, orange juice, beer, chips, snack cakes, an entire bag of potatoes, two more packs of Marlboros and a few other odds and ends. </p><p>The lack of plastic or paper bags led Iris to believe that he hadn’t paid for any of these items, but she’d already stuck her foot in the mouth once this evening. So she wouldn’t assume, though she was pretty sure. Even if she didn’t understand.</p><p>Barry worked, part-time, at the local Pepsi factory. And while he made a smidge above minimum wage, he obviously wasn’t paying rent, so she didn’t understand why he was shoplifting food. </p><p>“Hey,” Barry said, waving a hand in front of her face. </p><p>Iris jumped, pulled from her thoughts. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I said, these are the brownies you eat, right??”</p><p>Iris looked down on the counter, where he’d sat a large container of Iris’s favorite mint chocolate chip brownies. A large smile spread over her face.</p><p>She’d only ever mentioned them to him once -- three weeks ago, after their first date. If you could call it a date.</p><p>Well, it had definitely been a date by her standards, but she knew hers were different than his. Or at least she assumed they were. He probably only counted outings with women “dates” if they ended in making out or...<em> more </em>. </p><p>And she and Barry had never kissed, only talked, listened to music, and talked some more. And as special as that time had been for her, she didn’t want to delude herself into thinking this meant as much to him as it had for her.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Iris eventually said. “I love these.” </p><p>“Good,” he said, flashing her a charming smile. </p><p>Thankfully, for Iris, he scooped up the remaining groceries and turned his back, in pursuit of the fridge, before she could get lost in him again. She took the time to rip open her brownies, hoping that filling her stomach would smother the butterflies that had taken flight. </p><p>Barry turned back, holding a beer and a bottle of water, just as she was about to dig in. </p><p>“Wait. We're going upstairs.”</p><p>Iris coughed, grateful that she hadn’t yet stuffed her face with the confections, because her body did not process those words gracefully. “Up-upstairs?”</p><p>“Yeah, to my bedroom,” he replied. “That alright?”</p><p>“I-I guess so. I just…”,</p><p>“Am not ready to fuck me, yeah, good girl, we covered that already,” Barry replied, lips curling to a balky smile.</p><p><em>God,</em> that was the second time he’d mentioned fucking him. While she appreciated him putting voice to the feelings she, for some reason, had trouble doing herself, he was conjuring mental  images she purposefully kept from her mind. </p><p>For her own sanity. </p><p>"Right, well, as long as you understand,” Iris said, sliding from the stool. </p><p>He nodded. “Better than you think.”</p><p>Iris pressed her tongue, awkwardly, into the side of her cheek. </p><p>There was so much mystery surrounding everything he said, so many ambiguous undertones. It should have terrified her, and while that may have contributed a bit to her overall temperament, it also <em> intrigued  </em>her. That intrigue was the force that pushed her towards him, and the haughty glint in his eyes, up the stairs of his own personal fortress, almost in the middle of nowhere, at one in the morning. </p><p>When they reached the bedroom, Barry stepped aside, allowing her to enter first. Unlike the first floor, which Iris deduced had already been decorated before Barry took residence, this room was littered with his personal touches. </p><p>In the corner of the room, propped up against the wall was he'd told her he was teaching himself to play. Next to it was a table with a pile of notebooks on top that she imagined he used to write songs or poems, or however he expressed himself.</p><p>There were also posters of rock bands she couldn’t have named even someone offered to pay her.</p><p>And the bed, it was fitted with a deep red and black comforter. </p><p>Other little touches contributed to the hodgepodge of organized chaos that seemed to fit so perfectly with his personality. But her attention was on the bed, large and menacing, in the middle of the room. Iris walked over to it slowly, as if she had to be mindful of her proximity to it. </p><p>There was nothing inherently sexual about a bed on its own, and yet, this one in Barry’s room screamed sex, even without any bodies inhabiting it. She wondered how any girls he'd had in it before her. </p><p>But before her mind could really travel to such an unpleasant place, Barry walked up behind her and set the beer and water on his bedside table. The thud caused her to peek over her shoulder at him.  </p><p>He was standing so close. If they were quiet enough, surely he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Iris sighed softly, unsure of his next move. Of <em>hers.</em></p><p>Barry raised both hands -- almost the way a suspect did when confronted by a suspicious cop--and slowly reached towards her coat, never unrelenting in his admiration of her. Iris let out a soft breath, relieved by the chaste nature of his stance and turned back lowering her head.</p><p>His hands moved slowly, tucking themselves underneath her hair, to the collar of the coat, then trailing themselves down both shoulders, taking the coat with her. Iris heard the harsh breath he released when the fullness of her silhouette entered his eyesight. “Good God,” he said so low that Iris felt it wasn’t for her ears. </p><p>But she’d heard. </p><p>Iris turned at once, just in time to see just to see his eyes lifting from her curves to meet her eyes. “Thanks,” she said, backing away and kicking her sandals off, before climbing onto the bed. Anything to put a little distance between them.</p><p>Though, her action would have proved more meaningful if she wasn’t sitting on his bed, on top of a comforter so soft she could easily imagine herself falling asleep on it. She watched him walk her coat to the closet, and hung it up on a rack with care he didn’t take with his own clothes. </p><p>For a moment later, he pushed his jean jacket down his shoulders and tossed it on the back of the chair in the corner of the room. The juxtaposition wasn’t lost on her, but she didn’t know how to process it. </p><p>As he walked past her, over to the far side of the bed, Iris picked up a brownie and took a bite out of it. She needed a distraction and this was as good as any. </p><p>Iris moaned in delight as the minty-fudgy goodness registered itself on her taste buds. “God, these are delicious,” Iris said, hand over mouth, just as Barry climbed in on the other side of the bed. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “The best.”</p><p>Barry kicked off his own shoes, then casually climbed in on the other side. And suddenly, Iris felt everything she'd been trying to ignore. Not even brownies could distract her from the fact that this was the first time she’d ever been in bed with someone of the opposite sex. </p><p>“Can I have some,” he said in a sing-songy drawl.</p><p>Iris swallowed hard, pushing the mouthful of brownie down her throat, but also her anxiety. “Some…”</p><p>“Of the brownie,” Barry replied, with a snort. </p><p>Iris, too, laughed (she really had to get a hold of her emotions) and pushed the container of brownies towards him. </p><p>Barry’s eyes followed her hand, but left it dismissively. “No, of that one,” he said, pointing to the half-eaten brownie in her hand. </p><p>Iris nodded slowly, though she didn’t make any efforts to get the brownie any closer to him. He stalled a moment, then rose to his knees and leaned over, until his mouth was aligned with the brownie in her hand, and took a big bite of it. </p><p>His eyes never left her face, and when he pulled away, he slowly swept his tongue across his lips. “Mmm, that <em>is </em>delicious,” he said, making no effort to retreat. Just suspended in front of her, waiting for her to say something or do something </p><p>Iris felt her breathing quicken, floored with a new wave of emotions. Different ones, more intense. At the fact that she was so close to him she could count every mole on his face, every golden fleck that floated on top of the prairie green water his eyes were made of. </p><p>She felt dizzy, like the earth stopped spinning, and she was being deprived of oxygen. And maybe she was hallucinating, or maybe, he was actually, drawing closer to her, inch by inch, his lips closer and closer to hers. </p><p>Her mouth fell open, her heart rate speeding up with every second that passed, until his lips brushed hers so tenderly, everything went white. For a moment, Iris was sure he was an angel and his rugged exterior was just a ploy to get him to blend in with the humans. </p><p>That, or she’d actually died and gone to heaven. </p><p>But then he tried to deepen the kiss, the prod of his brownie flavored tongue just swiping her own, yanking her back down to earth. Iris gasped against his mouth, retreating reflexively. Barry noted the look of uncertainty on her face and, from her vantage point, looked concerned, though she never could be too sure. </p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>Iris shook her head, abrupt. “No, no. I''m just nervous. I've...never kissed anyone before.”</p><p>Barry’s eyes widened slightly. Silence soon filled the room, and the first time since they’d connected, Barry seemed to be devoid of words.</p><p>Genuine, grade-A, adulterated shock painted his face. And as much as the innuendos that coated his words put her in a nervous, hormone-driven stupor, this silence induced another kind of uncertainty.</p><p>Iris pushed a shaky hand past her forehead, unable to stand the suspense. Of course, this was a turn off for him. She was almost twenty-one years old, and inexperienced in every single way. And what man wanted to spend time with a prude? </p><p>“Um, I can just go if you want,” Iris said, attempting to scoot to the edge of the bed.</p><p>But Barry grabbed her arm. A firm, yet gentle tug was all it took to stop her. “No, I don’t want you to go," he said softly. Carefully. " I just didn't know. I mean, I  knew you were good<em>.</em> Just not <em>that </em>good. But that doesn’t change how I see you.”</p><p>Relief washed over Iris, but only until his last sentence registered. That had gone better than she’d expected, maybe she shouldn’t push things. But she couldn’t help herself. “And how’s that? You see me as...?”</p><p>“The absolute most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on," he said,  closing the distance between them once more. Again, he stalled again in front of her his gaze so piercing she had to look away. But he tucked a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him again. </p><p>“Do you want to kiss me?” His voice was low and direct, filled with amorous intent.</p><p>And though every bone in Iris's body shuddered from deep underneath layers of skin and tissue and organs, warning her to tell him no, her head acted in direct opposition, nodding “yes” to him. </p><p>He smiled, his lips caught between his teeth, then slipped a hand behind her neck, slowly, carefully, thoughtfully, guiding her face towards his...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! &lt;3 Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry’s hand slipped behind her neck tugging her forward until their mouths met. Iris’s eyes fluttered closed, as she savored the pillow softness of his lips. But her mouth was still rigid against his. Like an old dam trying desperately to keep raging, ravenous waters at bay, but Barry’s will proved to be too strong. </p><p>He easily slipped his tongue past the crevice of her lips.Iris gasped, but that only gave him greater access to her. His tongue plunged deeper, swiping over her own.</p><p>He tasted sweet and earthy, like fresh mountain air, she would have never guessed he was a frequent smoker, and as he rolled his body on top of hers, and the hand on her neck joined the hand on his side, in search of her shapely thighs, he tasted like an introduction -- to a new part of herself, an awakening, of the body, of the heart…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ******************************* </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> SATURDAY </strong>
</p><p>Iris rushed into Jitters fifteen minutes late.</p><p>Barry had barely gotten her home before her father woke up that morning, which happened every single day at 5:30 am, whether or not he had to work. And as luck would have it, he didn’t work on that particular Saturday, which meant that Iris had not only had to sneak in before dawn broke, but also later explain why she’d missed breakfast with him, because she'd slept in. </p><p>After racking her, brain, Iris had settled on cramps. </p><p>It was an excuse she could give her father that she never had to worry about him questioning. He would never be able to prove whether or not she had cramps, and most importantly, it was so closely related to her menstrual cycle, he didn’t even <em>want </em>to pry. </p><p>That was one (and possibly the only) perk of having a very old-fashioned father. However, the real reason that Iris could barely stay awake through her late 10:30 am breakfast of a muffin and a handful of cheerios was because of Barry. </p><p>But Iris hadn't been able to even process fully what had transpired between them.</p><p>Her first kiss.</p><p>The first time she'd had a man's hands touch her body, even if it was over the clothes.</p><p>This was big, bigger than big, but she'd had to bury these emotions.</p><p>Because as soon as she’d left his car and gotten home she’d fallen in the role of overly-obedient daughter, who never spoke out of turn or did anything to upset her father, which meant not letting him know she’d spent the night making out with Barry.</p><p>“That Allen boy,” as her father liked to call him. </p><p>But he wasn’t a boy, not by a long shot.</p><p>Not to Iris. </p><p>“Excuse me, ma’am; pardon me sir,” Iris said as she wedged her body past the people standing in the long, disjointed line that was nearly hanging out the door at Jitters. The Saturday post-lunch rush was worse than the morning rush and she felt crazy to have signed up for this shift.</p><p>But she needed this money to pay for her books and expenses next semester. The Fall semester was just barely underway, but she’d already maxed out her financial aid and her father had given her all he had to spare. </p><p>Iris was met with resistance and dirty looks until people noticed her Jitters' name tag shining brightly on her chest. Then, resigned annoyance at her audacity to be late to her shift when they hadn’t gotten their mid-afternoon caffeine fix. No one was forward enough to mention that part aloud, though their eyes expressed that and much more. </p><p>When Iris finally made her way to the counter, she shot Linda, who was manning on of the cash registers, a sympathetic glance, and made a beeline for the sink to wash her hands. Then she grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands, and an apron off the rack and tossed it over her head. </p><p>She caught her reflection in the mirror next to the employee schedule on the wall. </p><p>She couldn’t help but notice the gleam in her eyes, which broke through the exhaustion and the dread of working a Saturday shift. Her mind searched for the source of that gleam, of her memories of Barry kissing her, of her figuring out how to kiss him back, of his mouth on her neck and is hands. <em>God his hands. </em></p><p>Iris reflexively pressed her hand into her neck, on top of the very large hickey he’d left her with that was hidden discreetly underneath her turtleneck. But she...</p><p>“Any time now, Iris,” Linda said, teeth gritted into a shallow smile. </p><p>Iris snapped out of her daydream and rushed to the opposite end of the counter and, once the cash register was up and running, directed some of the customers to her end, a decision she regretted instantly. </p><p>They flocked to her like hungry seagulls, fighting to swoop down and steal an unsuspecting beach goer’s lobster roll.  </p><p>“Please, please, one single file line,” Iris said, not nearly loud enough for anyone to actually hear her. “Please,” she said again. “I can’t--”</p><p>“Hey!” Linda screamed, immediately grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafe, including Iris, “Nobody’s getting any coffee or tea or scones until you line up! Coffee and tea in my line, dessert and sandwiches over there...”She said, pointing to Iris.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******************************* </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost four hours before Iris could rest. </p><p>Julie and Drea had finally clocked in, which meant that she and Linda could each get thirty minutes to themselves.</p><p>Since Linda clocked in first, she got the first go at it which left Iris waiting, impatiently, for her own. </p><p>Thankfully, things had calmed down considerably. The loud, rude patrons that had Iris re-thinking her life choices had thinned out and the working crowd, who came to Jitters to journal or write on their clunky laptops, had taken over. </p><p>These were the people who only ordered enough food to keep the waitresses from asking them to leave and give up their table. Business owners hated those people, but Iris loved them because she could catch her breath. Besides, the lunch crowd brought in more than enough money and tips to keep Jitter’s afloat. </p><p>While Julie and Drea manned the calmer counters, Iris got to sit by the phone and take delivery orders, which were usually few and far between. She smiled when she saw Linda walk through the doors, back from her lunch break. “Finally you’re back,” Iris said, as Linda rounded the counter. “I’m starving.” </p><p>Linda perched her hand on her hip. “Well, I could have been back fifteen minutes earlier if you hadn't been fifteen minutes late.”</p><p>Iris chuckled softly. “Sorry about that. I was...distracted this morning,” Iris explained in the only way she could without outright telling Linda about her night with Barry, which she was definitely calling a date now. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I almost died up here by myself.”</p><p>“Won’t happen again, I promise.”</p><p>“Let’s hope. I have a <em>very </em>hot date tonight and he’ll be devastated if I don’t make it.” </p><p>“God forbid you miss one date out of three this week,” Iris chuckled, gently chiding her friend. </p><p>Well, her sort-of-kind-of friend. She’d gone to High School, even shared a few classes, with Linda and yet, they’d only forged any kind of bond once Linda started working at Jitters over the Summer. Still, Iris wasn’t always sure if “friend” or  “frenemy” was a more fitting title  </p><p>Linda grabbed her previously discarded apron and slanted Iris a glance.</p><p>Iris’s smile faltered. “Sorry, I was joking. I didn’t mean you were like a slut or anything.” </p><p>Linda scoffed. “No, it’s okay. For someone as pure as snow as you, my <em>colorful </em>dating history may read a bit slutty.”</p><p>The phone rang, cutting off Linda’s line of thought and Iris was grateful. She raised a finger in Linda’s direction -- pausing the conversation -- and picked up the phone. “Jitters Coffee Shop, This is Iris speaking.”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d answer, good girl,” Barry said, from the other end of the phone. The smile in his voice influenced her own smile.</p><p>“Uhh, Well, I’m happy that you’re excited about your...order. What would you like again?”</p><p>“You, of course," Barry replied, voice lined with sultry intent. </p><p>Iris coughed, her body napalming with heat brought on by his forwardness. She shifted her body towards the wall and tucked her free hand underneath her other arm. “Um, I don’t think that item is on the menu.”</p><p>“Well, last night it was or have you already forgotten?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t forget. I have the entire menu memorized, sir.”’</p><p>“Oooh, sir. I like that. Say it again.”</p><p>Iris let out a soft, girlish laugh. “I don’t think that fits the context of your...delivery order.”</p><p>“Well fuck that context then.”</p><p>Iris bucked her eyes, taken aback by his use of words. Cursing was as natural to Barry as drinking water, something she'd heard him do many, many times before, and yet, there was something about in this moment that was Just.So. Attractive. </p><p>Had she felt like that pre-kiss? Pre-makeout? </p><p>Everything before last night was a blur to her now. It didn’t matter or exist, as far as she was concerned. She only knew <em>this Iris,  </em>whoever she was now, who thought Barry made obscenities sound like love songs.</p><p>“I, uh, don’t know how to respond to that inquiry”</p><p>“Did you dream about me this morning?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“When you climbed into bed and you closed those beautiful eyes of yours, did you dream of my lips on your neck? My hands caressing your skin?”</p><p>Great, he was psychic too. Iris gulped pushing down those freaking butterflies that were trying again to take over her abdomen and just swallow her whole.</p><p>“I, uh, do not think that is relevant to your order, sir," she said, because she would not admit to him she had indeed dreamed about him, or the fact that once her subconscious took over, she'd imagined everything they'd done, plus a few other things that made her blush.</p><p>He laughed. “ I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes to herself, but once they made a full revolution, she noticed Linda staring, a judgemental scowl resting on her face. </p><p>Iris ran a nervous hand through her hair. “Anyway, sir,” she said, drawing out the “ir” at the end of it, just because she knew he liked her saying it, ”Can you repeat your order?” </p><p>“Pfft. You suck at your job.”</p><p>Iris raised a brow. “How so?”</p><p>“I already told you what I wanted.”</p><p>“Again, that item isn’t on the menu. Besides, phone orders must contain at least four items from the menu, plus a delivery fee and gratuity.” </p><p>Barry chuckled from the other end of the phone. “Alright, one...you, two...those succulent lips of yours and three... those beautiful hips. </p><p>“That’s only three items, sir.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s a fourth thing, but---”</p><p>“Don’t.” Iris whispered into the phone, eliciting another suspicious glance from Linda. Iris wasn’t sure if she could control her composure in this cafe if he said what she thought he was about to say, but most importantly she didn’t want to have to field any questions from Linda about why she nearly fainted on the spot. “Barry, I have to go.”</p><p>“Wait. I need to see you again.”</p><p>“We’ll be open next weekend, too. At our regular business hours.”</p><p>It’d only been three weeks since Barry had walked into Jitters and asked her out, and they’d only met so far on Friday night. With her school and work schedule, plus her inability to do anything without her father prying, there was very little time outside of that to meet. </p><p>“I can’t wait that long." </p><p>"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Iris said, hoping he wouldn't. Hoping, praying, needing, him to be just as enthralled by her as she as by him. </p><p>"No, I can't. You  let me take your lip-ginity and I can't stop thinking about you.”</p><p><em>Lipginity. </em>A raucous laugh escaped Iris’s lips. but she reigned it in just as fast. Iris glanced back up at Linda, now busy helping a customer, and decided to drop the employee-customer-speak. “I can’t go out two nights in a row. My father might get suspicious.”</p><p>Barry sighed and Iris just knew his face shown agitation. “Fuck, just tell your daddy you’re working late or something. Or staying at a female friend's house, he does let you have friends doesn't he?”</p><p>Ignoring his last jab about her father's over-protectiveness, Iris bit her lip, the offer to skip out on a boring night at home with her father and spend more time with him was tempting - beyond tempting even if it may not have been the smartest decision while her emotions were in such a state of flux--but she didn’t want to make a habit out of lying to her father - so frequently, at least. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Fine, fine,” she said quickly, voice low,“ I’ll come with you. Which is where again?</p><p>“It’s a surprise. Be ready at 8, good girl.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>
  <em><strong>Click. </strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Here's another update, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>Oh, and many thanks to my friend and beta @AGDoren for being my beta this chapter and most of my chapters. I get so many lovely compliments about my writing, and they wouldn't at all be possible without her. She's been on my writing journey with me since 2017 (I think) and it's with her guidance that I've been able to create anything coherent and readable (lol). Many thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris frowned at the reflection looking back at her in the employee bathroom at Jitters. </p><p>When she’d left for work she was happy with her outfit of a white turtleneck and black jeans, and boots, but somehow, she felt she was overdressed for what Barry had planned. Or, perhaps underdressed. </p><p>It’s not like he’d given her any hint about where he was taking her. If he had, she’d have picked out something nicer, more eye-catching. She’d never been one to show skin, or care much about how her body even looked in her clothes, but she couldn’t deny that she was starting too, or that fact that it was because of Barry. </p><p>Iris tilted her body, eying herself from the side. Then to the other. She pivoted, just as Linda burst through the door. </p><p>Iris jumped and smacked a hand over her chest. “God, you scared me,” she said, at Linda’s reflection. </p><p>Linda smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’d be scared too if someone caught me checking myself out.”</p><p>Iris turned and laughed. “I was not checking myself out.”</p><p>Linda shot her an icy glare causing Iris to relent. “Okay, maybe a little.” </p><p>“Or a lot,” Linda said as she walked further into the bathroom. “Understandable, given your new secret boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Iris asked voice pitched higher, towards Linda, who’d perched herself up on the bathroom sink. “Why do you think I have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Linda scoffed. “Some guy tied up our phone line for ten minutes but didn’t order anything, and you haven’t stopped smiling since. So. Boyfriend."</p><p>Iris acquiesced with a smile. She couldn’t deny any of those facts, except maybe the boyfriend part. Iris hadn't exactly put into words what she and Barry were, but even if she could, it was far too soon.</p><p>Three weeks and a day. </p><p>Twenty-two magical, wonderful days. </p><p>“Oh my God,” Linda said, in response to the joyful trance Iris had slipped into “You’re so sprung.” </p><p>Iris shook her head, fondly at the ground. “I don’t know, I guess, maybe,” she said before she shot Linda a glance of her own. “A little at least.” </p><p>Linda widened her eyes, as if she was surprised that Iris was actually confirming her suspicions. “So…spill. What does he look like? How old is he?”</p><p>“Oh, um, well he’s tall, has beautiful green eyes and a blinding smile. He’s my age -- well a few months older, already twenty-one.”</p><p>“Sound’s good so far. Is he someone I know?"</p><p>Iris searched her memory bank for any memories of seeing Linda with Barry around town, and when none popped up, shook her head. "Doubt it. "</p><p>"Ooh, so he must go to CCU with you."</p><p>Iris tilted her head, contemplatively. "Well not exactly. "</p><p>"CC Tech then? The far superior school?"</p><p>"Superior? Because you go there?" Iris asked with a laugh. </p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"Anyway, he doesn't go to school.” No point in lying to Linda, she could sniff out the truth like nobody’s business. “But he does have a job,” Iris added before Linda fully formed her judgemental scowl. </p><p>“So a working man. That's cool. How long you've been together?”</p><p>“We’re not, actually. Not officially anyway. But it’s been about three weeks now, and I think he really likes me.”</p><p>Linda rolled her eyes. “Three weeks. Of <em> course </em> he likes you. No guy sticks around for that long unless he’s interested.”</p><p>“Three weeks is...long?”</p><p>“For men yes. They don’t waste time like women do. At least on relationships. On cars, football, and beer pong, sure. But yes he likes you, trust me.” </p><p>Iris nodded, taking comfort in Linda’s perspective. Like Barry, Linda had<em>  lived </em>. Different lives, but living all the same. If anyone could give her not-exactly-a-relationship advice. it would be her. </p><p>“Well that’s good to know, because he’s about to pick me up,” Iris said, glancing down at the watch on her wrist. </p><p>Linda trailed her eyes down Iris’s attire and frowned.</p><p>“I know,” Iris said, knowingly. “But I didn’t know he was stopping by or I would have dressed up a little bit more.”</p><p>“Pfft. If he was expecting you to dress up his ass would’ve given you more notice.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>Linda sighed, glancing down at her own watch, and once she noted the time, slid down from the sink. “With that said, I  <em> do  </em>have a spare dress in the break room closet that you can wear. ”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s white and...well, you’ll see .” Linda said as she surveyed her own reflection in the mirror. </p><p>“Wow, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem, just wash it before you return it.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And you make sure you and your mystery guy keep all beverages condiments, and,<em>  ahem </em>, bodily fluids away from it.</p><p>Iris laughed at the ridiculous prospect. Sprung or not, she and Barry were ages away from bodily fluids, if they ever even got there at all. Leave it to boy-crazy Linda to think that a bad case of the butterflies automatically meant sex. But when she caught the seriousness in Linda’s expression, she coughed. “Oh, Linda, we’re not going to...you know."</p><p>Linda flashed her a tight lipped smile. “Mhmm.”</p><p>“I’m serious, I’ve never...and we don’t even have a title, yet.”</p><p>“You know, those are arbitrary rules set by men to keep women from having fun. But it’s a new millennium , you can have sex before your father trades a goat for your hand in marriage. Or however they did it back then.”</p><p>Iris laughed somberly. She definitely didn’t have to worry about her father doing anything that would put her on the path towards marriage, much less sex, anytime soon.“Well, anyway, I’m not ready yet,” Iris said, hoping that Linda didn’t catch that brief moment of concern on her face. </p><p>Linda, still caught up in admiring herself, shrugged her shoulders. “Fair enough.” Finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned towards Iris. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have my own date to get to -- otherwise I’d try to see you off,” she said, as she approached the exit.  </p><p>“Of course. And thanks again for the dress, you’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>
  <strong>*********************************</strong>
</p><p>Iris let out a nervous breath, then walked out of Jitters towards Barry’s car which she’d just seen pull up at the edge of the parking lot.</p><p>She walked slowly tugging at the hem of the white off the shoulder baby doll dress Linda had loaned her. It was all she could do to keep the ravenous Fall breeze from causing a wardrobe malfunction in front of her place of business, but also Barry. </p><p>But the closer she drew towards him, the less she worried about how uncomfortable she felt wearing a dress better suited for a beach during Summertime, on a chilly Fall night, and the more she became intrigued by the enduring longing in his gaze, illuminated by the glow of the streetlights.  </p><p>He first kept his gaze leveled with her face and the subtle makeup she had applied minutes ago in Jitters’ bathroom, but it dipped lower to the subtle display of her cleavage, accented by the sweetheart, off-the-shoulder neckline. Iris stopped when she made it to the passenger side of his car, where he stood waiting for her. </p><p>He was so close, she could smell the mint gum on his breath, feel the exhaust of his lungs. Hopeful silence drifted from Iris, at the prospect of an audible compliment, something concrete from him that she didn't have to analyze or interpret. Something she wouldn’t have to go back to Linda, later, and ask her what it meant. </p><p>All the signs of longing, of attraction were there for him. Bated breath, traveling eyes, a subtle smirk on his lips.</p><p>But she wanted to hear him say it. </p><p>And, just when her apprehension nearly sent her backwards, across the parking lot, until she was back safely inside of Jitters, away from the uncertainty she was feeling, he broke the deafening silence with the crack of his smile, then with a low, husky, “Damn, you look amazing.”</p><p>Iris settled back onto the balls of her feet, and flashed him a big, endeared smile. Way bigger than she’d intended, but wholly uncontrollable, something she would kick herself for later. Because all she cared about in this moment was that he appreciated the effort she put into looking nice for him. “Really, it’s not too much?”</p><p>Barry titled his head down, gleefully surveying her outfit once more. He shot her a subtle smirk, then reached for her fingertips, beckoning her towards him with a soft tug that pressed her firmly into his leather-jacket clad body. “Nuh, uh. You look perfect,” he said as he settled into this stance, his fingers clasped tightly just centimeters away from the swell of her behind. “ </p><p>Iris took in a breath, both grateful that he hadn’t aimed lower, but overcome with the desire because his hands on her body sent shudders down her spine. The same way his lips on hers had. </p><p>She almost caught herself swaying to the music playing in her head. By Jodeci. Usher. SWV. Those songs that had sound tracked her teenage years in the late 90’s, when she would often daydream about the day some of those lyrics would apply to her own life. </p><p>But when she caught the subtle curl of his lips, obvious amusement at the way she got lost in him, she straightened up and ran a hand through her hair. “Um, so where are we going, Barry?”</p><p>“I told you. It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Iris pressed a hand into her hip, oddly emboldened by the warmth between her thighs, and this do-me-baby dress of Linda’s she was wearing. “What happened to not letting some random man drive me out to the sticks?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not some random man, and baby, we ain't going to the sticks....”</p><p>
  <strong>*****************************************</strong>
</p><p>Barry’s car came to a stop just a few minutes later, and Iris looked to Barry, with bated breath, for confirmation that this building was indeed their destination. If one could even call it a building. </p><p>More like the remains of a building. </p><p>A tall and menacing cluster of dilapidated bricks against a poorly lit backdrop of trees and what appeared to be other abandoned buildings. </p><p>But he never gave it. Instead, he put the car in park, grabbed his wallet from his glove compartment, and opened his door. He was at her door at nearly record speed, and Iris gulped when he pulled her door open, because the little bit of confidence she’d been feeling had slipped away.</p><p>At least until he leaned against the open door, and extended a hand her way. Something about his fingertips enmeshed in hers made her feel safe and warm, like nothing could get to her, as long as they were in contact. </p><p>Iris accepted his embrace, swept her legs over the threshold, and stood. </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p>Barry turned, still holding her hand and led them to the entryway of the building. The wind had settled down considerably, but Iris still felt very aware of her attire, even more so now that she knew they were going to a public place, instead of another one of Barry’s secluded hideaways. </p><p>When they made their way to the entrance, marked by a heavy metal door, Barry released her hand and beat his fist against the door. </p><p>A moment later, Iris heard shuffling from the other side. </p><p>“Password!” yelled out a gritty, booming voice that made Iris instinctively loop her arm around Barry’s. </p><p>Barry chuckled. “Road kill.”</p><p>There was more shuffling, the sound of jingling keys, then finally, of a lock unlatching. “Uh-Barry,” Iris said, as ill-fitting door scraped across the concrete floor, signaling its impending opening. </p><p>“Just trust me,” Barry said, knowingly as the door finally gave way. </p><p>On the other side of it, a large muscle-bound man, who made even Barry seem short in comparison, stood at the entrance. When his face registered Barry’s, he nodded.</p><p>“Been awhile, Allen,” he said, in a tone that made Iris believe that he wasn’t all that concerned with however much time had passed since he’d seen Barry. Rather, <em> why </em> he’d been absent for so long. </p><p>“Been working longer hours,” Barry said dryly. </p><p>“At the Pepsi plant?”</p><p>“Yeah. Demand for that sugary bullshit is up with Football season back in full swing. So they’re working us to the bone.”</p><p>The large man nodded, satisfied with his response, but then once he turned his attention on Iris. “Who’s the girl?” He asked as he trailed his eyes down her body as if he was trying to gauge whether or not she belonged there, but got lost in her physique, along the way.  </p><p>Iris tensed against him and Barry Slid his arm around her, pulling her close. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“She just looks a little...green.”</p><p>“Nah, she’s cool.”  </p><p>The man thought a moment more, then sighed. “Alright. But you’re responsible for keeping her out of trouble. </p><p>Barry nodded, then slipped his hand in his pocket for his wallet, and pulled out a $20 bill and handed it over to the man. Then, once he seemed satisfied, grabbed Iris’s hand, and led her into the building, past what she soon realized was the bouncer’s station. They walked in tandem, Barry a couple of inches ahead of her, deeper in the building down a short hallway, eerily lit with outdated fluorescent lights. </p><p>Iris worked overtime to keep the shifty setting and the bouncer’s warning about “keeping her out of trouble” from stirring up her anxiety, as she walked over sticky tiles until they reached another door. Barry pushed it open, and stepped aside. </p><p>“Ladies first,” Barry said, giving Iris ample room to enter. </p><p>She stepped through, body rigid, reluctant, and the scene set in front of her. A large, poorly-lit room, filled with pool tables -- at least six or seven-- a bar setup in the corner, booths lining the perimeter, a thin haze of smoke that she was sure didn’t all originate just from cigarettes, and the people responsible for said smoke. </p><p>Grimy looking characters, men dressed in leather and ripped jeans, white tee-shirts, women in short colorful dresses that left so little to the imagination, Iris <em> almost </em> felt overdressed now.  </p><p>And just as these people caught her eye, her presence caught there's. Maybe it was her white attire in a sea of blacks and deep reds and plums, or maybe it was because of the doe-eyed surprise on her face. </p><p>But she felt like there as a spotlight shining on her.</p><p>Barry grabbed her hand, leading them deeper into the setup, towards the bar. As they walked, it became clear to Iris that while she felt like an outsider, Barry was welcomed, familiar stock. He was met with various nods and other greetings, from afar, by both men and women. </p><p>When they reached the bar, Barry climbed over one of the bar stools. Iris, unsure how to maneuver herself over the stool without exposing her most intimate areas, pulled her dress close to her body and slithered awkwardly up the stool. </p><p>Muffled chuckles from a couple of tables away, filled the air, and though Iris couldn’t bring herself to put faces to the sounds, she knew they were directed at her. She let out a breath, and looked over to Barry with a concerning gaze that eased up only when he slipped his hand to the small of her back. </p><p>Barry shot them a harsh glance, then leaned in close to Iris, his lips grazing her ear. “Ignore the assholes.”</p><p>The warmth of his breath against her skin sent ripples of pleasure through her. It reminded her of the night before, when his mouth made her neck its home for hours. When it wasn’t on her own. But she couldn’t stop her followup from escaping: “I’ll try but.... why’d you bring me here?” </p><p>“To unwind. Maybe meet my friends,” he said, glancing around the room, in search of someone. “But I might have come on a bad night.” </p><p>“Friends?” Iris asked, a hint of surprise in her voice she didn’t mean to let slip out. But Barry didn’t seem like the friend-having type. There were many things she knew she didn’t know about him, but he definitely gave off a bit of a lone wolf vibe. </p><p>He chuckled. “Yeah, I have friends, good girl.”</p><p>Before Iris could answer, a chipper female voice replied, “Oh, so that’s what we’re calling it now. <em>Friendship. </em>” </p><p>Iris looked up and saw a pretty-blonde-haired woman, wiping out a glass with a towel, eyes fixated firmly on Barry.  </p><p>Barry followed Iris’s gaze, and landed on the woman’s face. “Patty,” Barry said with an air of fond recognition that made Iris uneasy. </p><p>“Barry,” the woman, replied with a challenging smirk. “Surprised to see me, old <em> friend </em>?”</p><p>Barry gathered his hands on the surface of the bar, replying, ”Ehh, I suppose. Last time I was here, Snart had taken the bar over as you pursued ‘greener pastures,’ as you called it.” </p><p>“Well those pastures dried up really fast. I'm not cut out for college like I tried to tell my parents."</p><p>Barry nearly snorted. “I could have told them that.” </p><p>“Well, they believe now that I flunked out and they’re $10,000 poorer. But that’s neither here nor there. Where have you been these last few months?”</p><p>“Working.”</p><p>Patty nodded slowly, as if she maybe didn’t believe him, but Iris caught her eye and soon that former line of thought didn’t matter anymore. “Who’s your...<em> new friend </em>?”</p><p>“Iris.” </p><p>“But apparently, you prefer the ring of “good girl,” Patty said, mockingly.</p><p>“What I would prefer,” Barry replied, flatly, “is a beer. And a...”</p><p>“Water? We have really good water,” Patty replied, shooting Iris daggers alongside her sarcasm. “For the princess.”</p><p>The subtle hint of fond familiarity fell away from Barry, and he rolled his eyes. He leaned close to Iris, whose gaze was fixed downward, at her hands which she was fiddling with, mindlessly. “What do you want to drink?” He asked, pushing her hair from her face. </p><p>“Uh, a Ginger Ale is fine, actually.”</p><p>Patty chuckled, leaning underneath the bar for a glass, but once Barry noticed, he shook his head. “Canned,” he said firmly.</p><p>Patty sucked her teeth, in his direction, but then turned and walked a couple of steps to retrieve a can of Ginger Ale. She slid it in front of Iris, with a thin smile, and as Iris was about to retrieve it, snatched it back. </p><p>“That’ll be $5, princess.”</p><p>Iris remembered she’d forgotten her purse in her cubby at work, and started to tell Patty never mind, but Barry removed the can from Patty’s grip, and slipped her a $10 bill. “Keep the change. And the beer,” he said, voice gruff when Patty directed a displeased stare his way. “C’mon,” Barry continued, as he stood from the bar and walked away without further conversation.  </p><p>Iris slid down from the stool and followed Barry deeper into the room. There were people lined along the walls, in booths. </p><p>Couples enjoying drinks and smokes together; men who couldn’t control their eyes from following the curves of her figure, and their women who directed their scowl at Iris when they noticed. Yet, it was the daggers she felt Patty shooting her from behind that bothered her most. She glanced back for confirmation, and sure enough, Patty’s gaze was set on her, though it faltered when their eyes met.</p><p>Iris turned back just in time to walk into Barry, who’d stopped at the southernmost booth in the building. He glanced back at her, with an amused glare. “You alright?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, Sorry,” she said, voice low. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he said, setting her Ginger Ale on the edge of the table, as if the interaction with Patty was just a fable in her mind. </p><p>Surely, he’d picked up on Patty’s displeasure of seeing him with her, which meant that she probably had reason to feel that way. The question was, however, whether or not she was holding on to something from the past, or if her feelings in the present were warranted. </p><p>He stood a moment longer, and when Iris realized he was giving her time to sit first. Iris slid into the booth, with her back facing the bar. Barry slid into the other side, with ease, and caught the worried expression on her face, and before he could inquire about it, she blurted “So, Patty seems… nice,” she said, popping the lid from her can of Ginger Ale. </p><p>He snorted. “Nice like a brick to the face.”</p><p>Iris couldn’t help but laugh; at least her perception of Patty wasn’t fueled by her sudden onslaught of jealousy. At least not completely. “Yeah, what’s her deal? Did you guys...like...umm?”</p><p>Barry arched a brow. “Date?” He asked, as if the question was absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Iris let out a soft breath but before her relief could fully register, he humped his shoulders absently. “I suppose you could say that.” </p><p>“Oh,” Iris said, deflated. “So was she your girlfriend?” </p><p>“Not exactly,” Barry said, reaching for the can resting between her fingers. He brought it to his mouth, keeping her gaze as he took a big gulp of her Ginger Ale. When he lowered the can, he frowned, pushing the can back to her. “Should’ve got my beer."</p><p>“Then why’d you leave it?”</p><p>“Cause I didn’t come here to trade jabs with Patty.”</p><p>Iris nodded, the corner of her lip caught between her teeth. And when he gestured for her to just let out whatever was teetering on the tip of her tongue, she sighed. “Must have been pretty serious then, you two.”</p><p>Barry shrugged. “Hardly. Just a couple of flings.”</p><p><em>Flings.  </em>So emotionless sex. A couple of times. Iris wasn’t so naive to think that Barry’s bumpy past didn’t include romantic exploits, but she still wished it didn’t. </p><p>“Why?” He asked in her continued silence.</p><p>“Because I’m not feeling too welcome.”</p><p>“Maybe not by Patty,” he said slyly, sliding his body across the conjoining section of the booth until their bodies were pressed tight together. Iris looked over to him out of the corner of her eye, wishing she could pretend like the confirmation of some kind of relationship with Patty wasn’t making her feel small and petty. “But I want you here,” he added, slipping a stealthy arm around her waist. </p><p>Iris instantly melted into his embrace, reveling at the possessiveness of his touch. That was all it took to make her insecurities fall away.</p><p>She turned away coquettishly, hoping to hide the effect Barry was having on her. But then she felt him press a warm kiss to her exposed shoulder. </p><p>Iris’s mouth fell open slightly, as he made his way up from the base of her neck, up, just underneath her ear, his tongue tracing warm wet trails on her skin that made Iris shiver with pleasure. </p><p>Every kiss had his body pressed closer into her. Ripples of electricity spread down her neck, and she found herself absently reaching her right hand up to the base of his skill, anchoring him in place; the reality that they weren’t alone, by a long shot, buried deeper and deeper into her consciousness every time he kissed her.  </p><p>At least until his mouth left her neck, and brushed against her lips. But Iris pulled away and reached for her Ginger Ale before Barry could fully claim her mouth. She took a long swig, first letting the citrusy carbonation lubricate her throat, but then, even after she was no longer parched, she drank to bide her time. A moment or two to catch her breath.</p><p>Iris set the nearly empty can down a moment later and then caught Barry’s gaze. He was completely absorbed by her erratic display, looking onto her like he wasn’t the slightest bit beguiled by their sudden shift of emotion. </p><p>Like he enjoyed seeing her flustered. </p><p>But before Iris could question the energy he was radiatiating, he slid away from her, to the other, open side of the booth. She looked up at him, towering over her in that way that made her feel so small. </p><p>“Are we leaving?” Iris asked, unsure of what to think of this move. </p><p>“No, we’re going to shoot pool.”</p><p>“Oh, but I don’t know how.”</p><p>“Shocker.” </p><p>There was a light tease in his voice that, coming from anyone else -- like Patty-- would have annoyed her, but the longer she spent time with Barry, the more she realized that the rules that governed her existence somehow didn’t apply to him. Iris rolled her eyes, playfully and stood to join him at the pool table. “So, what, you’re going to teach me how to shoot?”</p><p>Barry reached over the table and grabbed two cue sticks, then walked back over to where Iris stood, delighting in the challenge in her stance. </p><p>“Shooting. Maybe a few other things,” he said, not even trying to hide the sexual intent behind his words. “If you’re up for it. Of course.”</p><p>Iris shook her head, stuttering a response that came out garbled, until her brain finally overrode her hormones. “Ye-yeah. You can teach me.” It came out more docile than she’d intended, but her tone was an accurate descriptor of how he made her feel.</p><p>“Then come here.”</p><p>Barry staked the cues down like two staffs, leaning his weight onto them as she approached him. Face to face, he handed her one of the cues and she took it, gleefully, examining it. When Iris noticed him staring, she offered him a response. “I’ve just always wanted to play, I know that’s dumb.”</p><p>“I mean, you do look good with a stick in your hand,” he said, with a sly smirk that left Iris’s mouth agape, in utter shock. </p><p>But Barry had already moved on -- removing the little triangle holding all of the balls together. By the time he turned back, Iris had regained her composure, outwardly, but inside, she felt like she was on fire. He made her feel things - so many wonderful, emotional, physical things. Forced her mind to travel to places she couldn’t even verbalize.  </p><p>But she did notice that as he came closer, he’d left his own cue stick propped against the table. He walked past where she stood, situated his body behind her, and grabbed her waist. </p><p>His hands on her felt absolutely astounding. Just as large, as strong as they had just hours earlier, in his bed. Kissing and nipping and nipping and kissing.</p><p>She took in a deep breath. Her head fell forward, with her hair curtaining either side of her face. At some point, her cue stick fell from her fingertips, the part of her brain that controlled motor skills, malfunctioning. “I, uh, thought you were teaching me how to shoot?” she asked, glancing up at him, over her shoulder. </p><p>She caught his green pupils, darkened by lust, and the cunning smile on his face. “I am." He stepped further into her, and pushed her her to side exposing more of her bare shoulders, “First step of pool is perfecting your stance.” </p><p>His eyes left hers and dipped lower, to the crease of her back, then lower to areas of her body he had such a great view of, Iris’s head was spinning. When his eyes found hers again, there was pining in them that Iris couldn’t have hidden if she wanted to. </p><p>Iris pressed her eyes tight, perhaps trying to decide if the course of action her brain was beckoning her towards was the smartest course of action. Then, decided that it didn’t matter what she tried to rationalize, she was a lost cause and shifted her body so she was facing him, trapped between him and the pool table. </p><p>Silence drifted between them, for probably a second, but it felt much longer, like an eternity of sultry glances and harsh breaths, shared between them no concern for others. Eventually, just because Iris knew Barry couldn't resist filling the silence with sarcasm, or an attempt to chide her, he said, “You know, in order to play pool, you have to face the table. Unless, you don’t want me to teach you anymore,” he said, eyes sparkling with mischief.</p><p>Meanwhile, his hands slid from her waist to settle down to the small of her back.</p><p>“Do you not want me to teach you?” He asked again, pressing close enough that she could feel his hardening crotch against her stomach. </p><p>Iris gasped softly. “No,” she said, breathily, shaking her head, “ I do, I just..." She paused, trying to think.“...need to go to the lady’s room.”</p><p>Barry’s face fell slightly, but he acquiesced without cause. “Okay, it’s, uh, down the hall. We passed it on the way in.”</p><p>“Alright,” Iris said, scurrying away from this man with beautiful green eyes and large hands, and a persistence about him that was breaking her down at such a rate there would be nothing left of her if she didn’t get away from him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ****************************************** </strong>
</p><p>Iris found the lady’s room with ease, even though her legs felt heavy, and shapeless and she had stars in her eyes.</p><p>It was a small room that only had enough room for one toilet, a sink, a mirror and a paper towel dispenser that made her cramped bathroom at home seem luxurious in comparison. But despite the venue, it was clean and sanitary. Not pristine exactly, but clean enough that she didn’t feel she needed to immunize herself after spending any amount of time in it. </p><p>Iris locked the door and headed for the mirror, surveying her reflection. She had Barry had only been gone a half-hour at most, and yet she felt a bit disheveled, like her hair had swelled and her makeup had run off her face, but that wasn’t the image that looked back at her. She looked just as put together as when she’d left Jitters, but her emotions were all over the place. </p><p>Iris leaned against the bathroom tiles, and drew in a deep breath. The tiles felt terrifically cool under hands and she drew strength from their firmness. She could get through this night without turning into a pile of goo if she just took a couple of deep breaths and centered herself.  In through the nose. Out through the mouth. In through the nose. Out through the...</p><p>Someone knocked at the door and Iris sighed, annoyed she was being intruded on, but also feeling kind of guilty for monopolizing the women's bathroom. She took one last glance at herself and then unlocked the latch, and twisted the knob, pulling the door open. </p><p>“Sorry,” She attempted to offer the poor woman who’d been waiting to relieve herself, while Iris tried to get a hold of her emotions, but she didn’t finish her thought, because the poor woman was, in fact, Barry. “Wha--”</p><p>Barry sprung forward, pressing his lips into hers. Iris gasped against his mouth. The force of his motion caused her to stumble backward till her body was pressed into the edge of the sink. </p><p>She reached back and planted her hands into the sink, shifting away from him. It gave Iris a brief reprieve from his intoxicating kiss, but Barry closed the distance and reclaimed her lips. </p><p>His needy pecks weakened her resolve, bit by bit, until her mouth opened, fully accepting him. She finally puckered her lips to meet him, but he was miles ahead of her, now, plunging his tongue so deeply into her, she thought she might faint. There was an urgency in his kiss that hadn’t been present the previous night. That had been a sweet, sensual exploration, an introduction. Of Iris to kissing, and Barry to kissing Iris.  </p><p>This was an assault. A physical standoff between him and her that had her body burning with fire, because he tasted like heaven and the heaviness of his body against hers felt like late nights and love songs. </p><p>Right and wrong at the same time.</p><p>And welcomed too. </p><p>God, it was welcomed, even as her head spun faster than a bottle top because his erection was hard and firm and pressed so deeply into her stomach she feared he might pop the seam of his jeans.He felt so large against her, she wondered what it might be like to feel him in the flesh, to hold him in her hands. The thought made her panties wet, her pussy throb, two secrets she wasn’t ready to share with him yet. </p><p>But, as if he could read her mind, he dipped his hands lower, to the curve of her ass groaning against her mouth as he squeezed it.</p><p>And before Iris could even register this new, forbidden sensation, he lifted her body until she was sitting on the sink. He left her, only to close and lock the door. She should have been terrified, and she might have been if she didn’t have a cocktail of hormones coursing through her. Urging her to give into her biological urges.</p><p>When he turned, he stalled his penetrating gaze slicing through her. He took her in from head to toe, her face, mouth parted and panting, waiting desperately to see where he was going with all of this. </p><p>His eyes dipped lower, marveling at the way her breasts sat so pertly in this dress. How her body had been plopped awkwardly over the sink, thick shapely thighs parted slightly. Iris watched him watching her, the hunger in his gaze building with every second. And her own eyes wondered too. Down his tall, lean body, and the tent of his jeans. His lips caught in between his teeth when her eyes lingered there. </p><p>He walked back to her. She looked up at him, because even on the sink, he still eclipsed her in height. His beautiful sea green eyes were coated in lust and his lips were pink and swollen and glistening. </p><p>He reached out slowly threading his fingers in her hair, pushing it from her face. Iris breathed, heavy and ragged, his gaze threatening to melt her until the his face became a blur as he drew closer and closer until their tongues entangled themselves once more. </p><p>Iris kissed him back with equal fervor, delighting in this tug of war between then. Their mouths wrestling to overpower the other, as a firm knee wedged itself between her legs, pushing them wider and wider until he could fit his entire body between them. </p><p>Iris immediately noted the cool air mixing with the wet warmth between her legs. His hands found themselves at her waist, propelling her to the edge of the sink until her lady parts were was pressed directly into the bulge between his legs. </p><p>Iris moaned into his mouth, the friction offering welcomed relief to the build up of desire that threatened to tear her to shreds. She threw her head to the side, and Barry's mouth latched on to it. He trailed his fingers up her legs, caressing the silky smoothness of her thighs, then under her dress, slowly working up, up, up, until her dress was up at her waist and his thumbs were pressed into the seat of her drenched panties. </p><p>Mere centimeters from the part of her body aching for him so fiercely, she didn't have room to be embarrassed by the extent of her arousal.</p><p>All that was left was her need… </p><p>To kiss him. </p><p>To touch him. </p><p>To feel him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> High. </em> That’s the only word Iris could use to describe how she felt, with Barry’s thumbs grazing the seat of her panties, and his mouth peppering her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Her head was spinning, drifting through space like it was weightless, not bound by gravity. </p><p>He’d awakened something in her so deliciously primal, unrestrained. Her willingness to nurture that new part of herself overshadowed the moment his hands left her thighs and latched onto the straps of her dress and pulled them down.</p><p>It took the stale, chilly bathroom air enveloping her to make her come back down to earth. She broke the kiss and clamped her arms across her chest, covering her almost bare breasts. “Wait. No.”</p><p>Barry stepped backward, wiping his mouth clean, and surveyed the look of unease on her face. Iris caught his concerned gaze but shifted her eyes down at her disheveled dress, pushed up around her waist and a wave of embarrassment flowed over her. She pulled at her dress until it covered her thighs once more and jumped down from the sink. Iris rushed past Barry, to the door, but he caught her arm. “What's wrong?”</p><p>Iris stopped and turned towards him. “I'm just not ready for all this. I thought I...well, I don't know what I thought I wanted, but it isn't this. Not yet.” She looked around the pathetic bathroom. “Definitely not here.”</p><p>Barry nodded, slow. “Okay. But why are you leaving?”</p><p>“Because I don't want to waste your time.”</p><p>Barry settled his weight back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. The look on his face was startling disapproval. “You do a lot of assuming.”</p><p>Iris wrung her hands. "I just...you obviously want to do these things."</p><p>Barry scoffed. “Is that right?'</p><p>Iris tilted her head in offense, unbelieving that he would even question her perception because, to her, it was obvious he wanted to do what they hadn't quite done and everything else too.</p><p>Barry laughed, straightening his posture. “Look, I'm human, okay? And you're beautiful," he said without care. As if she didn't smile on the inside every since he said it. "So if you let me kiss you. I'm going to kiss you. But we don't have to kiss if you don't want to. Alright?”</p><p>“It's not the kissing, I like kissing you," she said, unable to control the flutter of her eyelashes. "It's the touching.”</p><p>Barry's eyes dipped down her body. Iris awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and when his eyes found her face again, he smirked. “Well, seemed like you liked the touching too.”</p><p>Iris blushed. She looked down, biting her lip.</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No. You're not wrong. I'm just not ready.”</p><p>Barry playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine, kissing, yes. Touching no.”</p><p>Iris smiled. “Kissing yes. And you can touch me. Just <em> above </em> the waist.”</p><p>Barry flexed his eyes and smiled, and before he could slip it in, Iris added: “And <em> below </em> the chest.</p><p>Barry grabbed his own chest. "Ouch. But okay."</p><p>Iris let out a breath, relieved that Barry took things so well, and decided to take the chance to get something else off of her chest. “So,” Iris said, carefully, “I'd really love to get out of this bathroom. And this club, for that matter."</p><p>The judgment in her words smacked him in the face, but she couldn't walk it back. </p><p>Barry slanted her a half serious glance. “Hey, don't knock my club.”</p><p>Iris pressed her hand into her mouth to stifle her laugh. “Fine. Fine.”</p><p>“But if you're really ready to go, we can go back to my place.” </p><p>Iris nearly choked on her own spit. She'd already tempted fate by going home with him last night; surely, returning to his place, and his bed, wasn't the smartest decision given that her hormones were raging.</p><p>Barry beckoned a response with his hands. Iris gulped. “Again?”</p><p>“Unless you're going to sneak me into your daddy's house.”</p><p>His words were laced with such a sarcastic bite, Iris rolled her eyes. “You mention my father so much I'm starting to wonder if you have a thing for him.”</p><p>Barry quirked a brow, eyes sparkling at the challenge in her voice. “Good girl has a little edge, huh?"</p><p>Iris humped her shoulders. "Yeah, well -- "</p><p>Barry jerked Iris's body towards his, pulling her into a kiss, one that silenced her and made her forget all about his smart ass attitude...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong> &lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iris walked into Barry's place slightly more settled than she'd been the previous night, but still painfully aware of her proximity to him and the option to do anything that complete privacy made possible. Things that her body might have been ready for, but that her heart and mind weren't.</p><p>But she took comfort in knowing that Barry, despite what she knew of his checkered past, and his rough edges, was respectful of her self-imposed limits. She'd taken a leap of faith by agreeing to go out with him, and so far, she couldn't say she regretted a single decision she'd made.</p><p>Other than the fact that she couldn't control her emotions, so every single time he looked at her, her stomach fluttered.</p><p>Barry latched the lock to the door that led to the garage. He turned and almost caught her staring but she was faster, turning on the balls of her feet before he could catch her.</p><p>She was sure she heard him chuckle, but if she confronted all the ways he delighted in her inability to not turn into goo around him, they'd be there all night, alone in this house that dreams were made of, far away from her overprotective father and the dirty, seedy bar she'd silently vowed to never step foot in again.</p><p>And she had to get back home by mid-night.</p><p>As Barry rummaged in the fridge for the beer he hadn't gotten at the club, Iris clasped her hands together, scoping out the living room for a place to sit. She was finally feeling the exhaustion brought on from being on her feet for most of the day and settled on the couch.</p><p>It glowed bright white in the middle of the room, just inviting her to try it out. Yet, it almost felt wrong to impose her presence over any square inch of it. But she was there now, and it was a safer option than Barry's bedroom, given how she was feeling,</p><p>Iris settled into the couch and savored the cool softness of the cushions. She let her fingers glide over them wondering how many thousands of dollars the rightful owners of the house had spent on it; how she'd love to have a couch like this of her own one day, after she finally moved out of her father's home.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Iris didn't notice Barry enter the room. She looked up to see him standing over her, admiring her admiration of the luxuriousness of the couch.</p><p>“You got a thing for the couch?”</p><p>Barry sat his beer and her sparkling water on the coffee table in front of them, then stepped over Iris's feet and took a seat next to her.</p><p>Iris flashed him a muted smile. “Well, it <em> is  </em>nice. This entire house, actually,” Iris said, eyeing the setup. “I can see why you chose this place to squa...I mean, crash.”</p><p>Barry laughed. “No point in sugarcoating it, I'm squatting,” he said, popping the top to his beer. He took a long swig, then sat the bottle back on the table. “We'll, <em> we're  </em>squatting.”</p><p>Iris laughed, placing a hand to her hip. “<em> We're? </em> I don't remember moving in.”</p><p>Barry shrugged. “Doesn't matter. You've been here twice now, and only one of those times was under false pretenses, so if the cops show up, I'm naming you as my accomplice.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Well let's hope you don't get caught because my father would kill me.”</p><p>“For the squatting or spending time with me?”</p><p>“Honestly? Both, but<em> moreso </em>  the 'you' thing,” Iris said, unable to lie, because it had to be clear to him, by now, she was hiding him and their outings from her father. “He wants me to finish school before I focus on, well,  <em> other </em> things.”</p><p>Barry scoffed. “School and “other things,” he said emphasizing his points with air quotes, “can co-exist so it sounds like he doesn't trust you to make smart decisions.”</p><p>His mocking of her inspired a laugh on her end. “I do feel like that sometimes, but since my mother died, I am the only thing he has, so, I don't like to fight him too much on some of his rules.”</p><p>Barry nodded, perched his feet up on the coffee table and settled his hands behind his head. Iris wondered if she should dig deeper and inquire as to what had caused the glazed over expression resting on his face.</p><p>Iris drew one of her legs up underneath her body, and turned towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he lifted his head and noticed her concerned gaze, then fixed his expression.</p><p>“No, what was that?” Iris asked, unable to move past it.</p><p>“Nothing.” Barry let his head fall back against the couch. But Iris was unrelenting, folding her arms over her chest. He slanted her a glance and saw her eyes were laser focused on him then sighed. “I just thought about my mom for a second.”</p><p>Iris's mouth dropped open in regret. Of course, that's why the mood had changed. The murder of Barry's mom had rocked their small town, years before they ever met formally; sometimes, it felt distant, like an unfortunate spectacle – but, of course, it didn't feel like that to him. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...”</p><p>“Not your fault. You should be able to talk about your mom and family,” he said, not to her but to the ceiling. When Iris didn't immediately respond, he sighed again. “Go ahead. Continue.”</p><p>“No, that's okay. I mean, if you want, or need to talk about your mom, that's fine. I can--”</p><p>“I'm <em>fine. </em>” Barry sat up on the couch and let his feet fall back to the floor. </p><p>To Iris, he looked the complete opposite of fine, like she'd accidentally introduced a heavy cloud over his life, one that couldn't be extinguished by sunshine and warm skies. She knew all too well that time only dimmed the pain that came from losing a parent, but it would still linger for eternity. And Barry had lost two. </p><p>But she wouldn't push the subject if he wasn't ready to completely open up those wounds again.</p><p>Doing the only thing that felt right in this moment, Iris gathered his right arm up and slipped her head under it, against his leather-jacket clad chest, then slipped one of her own arms behind his back and rested the other across his stomach.</p><p>His body was first stiff as concrete, but he soon melted into her embrace, cupping her body tightly against his.</p><p>Her head rose and fell in sync with his lungs, as he breathed, deep and ragged. Time slowed down and she got lost in the dizzying aroma of whatever he'd washed his body in – something earthy and fresh, sweet. In the ridges of his abs as she traced them absently with her fingers. Of the strum of his heartbeat, knocking against her head. Of the memories of the way he'd kissed her right before they'd left the bar. The rush of adrenaline she felt when he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>But there was a tomorrow, and more importantly, a tonight, one that was quickly winding down. And it made her sad, that she had to sneak around to be with the first guy she'd ever felt <em> anything </em> for.</p><p>That's she'd allowed herself to feel anything for.</p><p>That she'd made him sad, though it wasn't intentional, and that she had to leave him soon, in this big, quiet house, with thoughts about his dead mother and the father responsible for her death.</p><p>As if he could read her thoughts, she felt him shift underneath her. She shifted her gaze up his way and he was looking at her too.  His eyes were swirled with longing and pain and regret. He swept her hair from her face, and leaned down until their lips clashed together. </p><p>He was slow, methodical in his kiss, slowly giving her time to, perhaps, object. But this time, Iris kissed him with ease, willingly, openly. She gleefully accepted his tongue into her mouth, sucking it, savoring it. He followed her lead, lifting his body – and hers – guiding her onto her back, until his body rested on top of her, and her legs pinched closed, one hand perched up above of he head on the arm of the couch, the other dug into the cushion next to her body– safely above her waist, though <em> not </em> under her chest. But Iris laughed against his mouth at the utter ridiculousness of imposing rules with him because she couldn't stop this collision from happening, even if she wanted to.</p><p>His mouth moved from hers to the side of her neck and his knee settled in between her legs, prying them open and she remembered the way his fingers felt grazing the seat of her panties. Like he’d pressed a button that sent tiny ripples of electricity down her center, and he had barely touched her. <em>God </em>, he had barely even touched her and she could barely think.</p><p>She couldn’t even imagine what happened if he touched her with intent – not worried about her inexperience, or the fact that she was nearly melting underneath him as he kissed his way down her neck and collarbones, then lower, grazing that line where the humps of her breasts peaked over the neckline of her dress. </p><p>Iris moaned, clutching her hands over his back and got a handful of leather – <em> him and his jackets</em>. Frustrated, she tried to tug it down his body. Barry lifted his head and slid the jacked off his body, then propped himself back over her. Just long enough for her to see the veins in his arms and the freckles of his neck.</p><p>Barry settled back into her, the full weight of his body like a warm, welcomed blanket. His mouth returned to her neck, eliciting soft moans from her as she settled her hands at the base of his back. She slowly raked her fingers up over his thin Black T-shirt, savoring this new level of closeness. His back was hard, lean and muscular. </p><p>Her hands continued to travel, higher and higher until she was met with raised, rough trails. She first thought it to be his shirt wrinkling, but she shifted her fingers horizontally and vertically and trails spread out in all directions. This was....flesh, some kind of scar. And a huge one at that. Iris gasped, a little too loudly, curling her hands up instinctively. </p><p>Barry stalled and lifted his head to meet her face. He almost looked offended, but it settled into regret. Iris fixed her mouth to offset the change in atmosphere, but Barry sighed, letting his head fall forward. “Shit.”</p><p>He lifted his body from her and sat upright. </p><p>“Barry. What’s…”</p><p>“It’s scar tissue.” His words were dry, as if her question was stupid.</p><p>“I know that. But -- </p><p>“And I wasn’t sure we’d get this far, well,<em>  ever, </em> so I didn’t think to mention it.” </p><p>Iris’s cheeks burned hot, embarrassed that she’d somehow implied his scar was a turnoff or something that needed to be explained. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. “No, I don’t mind, I was just surprised. I-mean...what happened?” </p><p>Barry pressed his back into the couch. “Fight. Back in jail.”</p><p>Iris’s eyes widened. Barry didn't seem like the violent type. Unlawful, maybe, but not violent. She’d have never gone anywhere alone with him if she thought he was violent or capable of harming anyone. </p><p>But beyond that, fights usually resulted in bruises or maybe a broken bone, but those things healed -- especially after two years, which was how long she’d known it been since Barry had been in jail. </p><p>To have a scar that prominent that Iris could feel over his clothes, well, there had to be more to the story. “Must have been some fight,” Iris said, gently attempting to coax more of the story out of him. </p><p>Barry shrugged, the cold nonchalance in his shoulder sending chills through her. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Barry let out a stream of hot, frustrated air, but the look of disdain on his face morphed into a little less lighter, when his eyes met hers. “No. You’re too soft, doughy. Unmarked.”</p><p>Iris scoffed softly. “If that’s your way of saying you don’t think I can handle it, then maybe I should remind you that my father is a cop and I’ve heard <em> plenty  </em>of ugliness over the years.” </p><p>Barry rolled his eyes and picked up his beer once more. He took a long swig, then another one, finishing out the bottle. When he sat the bottle back down, Iris was staring at him, tapping her fingers against her leg, .“Look,” he started, slow, since she was obviously unable to move past this, “a guy made a joke about my mom’s death. Said that my father probably killed her because she was cheating on him.” </p><p>Iris’s mouth dropped. “Oh wow. People can be so <em> cruel sometimes </em>.”</p><p>“Cruel.” Barry snarled. “Audacious as fuck is more like it. To talk about my mother and what my fucking low life father did to her? To our family?” Barry's jaw clenched tight. His eyes looked black, soulless, like reliving this memory was sucking the life out of him. “So I blacked out. Knocked out a couple of his teeth and the next day, he and his friend decided to do corner me and do a little artwork on my back." </p><p>Iris gasped, faced burning hot. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Barry shrugged. “Shit happens.”</p><p>Iris shook her head, scooting closer to him out of sheer instinct.His gaze was stoic, detached. But underneath the apathy, there was a storm raging. Iris slid her hands on either side of his face. “Things might happen, but it doesn’t make them right. You didn’t--” Iris swallowed the lump building in her throat, as her eyes welled up with tears,--"you didn’t deserve that and neither did you mom.”</p><p>Barry gulped, eyes glistening with tears Iris knew he was too prideful to ever let flow freely. But it didn’t detract from the silent acknowledgment of the unfair amount of grief he'd experienced at such a young age. "Thank you.”</p><p>Iris pouted, then leaned forwards and kissed him softly along his jawline. “Thank <em>you </em> for sharing that with me.”</p><p>He shot her an incredulous glance. “Yeah, well. I didn’t think you’d start fondling me again until I told you.”</p><p>Iris laughed, hand perched on her hip. “<em> Ladies  </em>do not fondle.”</p><p>Barry smirked, head tilted, his eyes drifting from her mouth to her eyes, back to her mouth. And just like that, the sadness was gone, replaced with sultry intent.That intent that made her knees buckle at the thought of what might happen if she allowed it to manifest. She took in a deep breath, taking her lip up in her teeth. </p><p>“Apparently, they do.” Barry leaned in slowly, closer and closer, until his lips brushed against her ear.“So, you gonna fondle me some more before it’s time to take you home? He dipped his mouth, kissing her just behind her ear, and Iris moaned. “Cause I, unlike you, have zero rules.” </p><p>Iris giggled, pushing him against the chest. He laughed, but let the force of her hand push him clean over across the couch. “So I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that. But it’s probably not the kind of fondling you want.” </p><p>Barry’s upper lip quirked. “Which is...what?”</p><p>“You know…”</p><p>Barry shook his head. Enlighten me.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. <em> Such  </em>a man. </p><p>Barry snorted. “Alright, I'll stop teasing you. For now."</p><p>Iris smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"And ll take you home in a little bit,” He said, a sadness in his eyes that Iris couldn’t shake. Like the impact of his words didn’t hit him until they met the air.</p><p>Iris bit her lip, fighting between what she needed to do, and what she wanted to do, with the want edging just over the needs. Because, God, she didn’t want to leave his man here like this, raw and open. Alone. </p><p>Barry noticed the internal battle immediately. “You alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Iris said quickly. “I just...what if I didn’t go home? Tonight, I mean. Not forever. Obviously."</p><p>Barry’s eyes widened. “You want to spend the entire night?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Yes. If you want me here, of course“</p><p>"What about your daddy?” He asked, bypassing her question, but Iris knew that he did want her there. Because he was human, underneath all the pain and scars and machismo.</p><p>Iris humped her shoulders. “I’ll call him and tell him one of my girlfriends broke up with her boyfriend. And needs support. Or something.”</p><p>This wasn’t a card Iris had pulled before, but hopefully, that would make it seem more believable. </p><p>Barry gasped. “You mean he actually lets you out after dark? For non-job related activities?”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes again. “You know, I can go home,” she said, laughing. She got up from the couch pretending to head to the door, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. </p><p>Iris glanced down at the bulging veins in his hands, at his long fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. Barry tugged her towards him, and she followed, without care, until she was standing directly in front of him. He slid his body to the edge of the couch and slipped his arms around her waist. "No. Stay."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! Finally updated chapter 6! I actually uploaded this last night, but decided to take it down and rework a couple of sections. But this chapter is here to stay! Hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think! &lt;3</p><p>EDIT: There seems to be a little confusion about their ages. Barry is 21 and Iris is 20. I mentioned their ages a couple of times in earlier chapters but it's easy to get buried, so just wanted to make note of that. </p><p>Also, yes, Joe is very controlling. You'll actually meet him next chapter. :) </p><p>Thank you for reading, lovelies! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> "It'll just be Linda and me. Yeah, she has a car remember? Around noon tomorrow.” Iris laughed. “Tacos will be fine. Yes, dad. I have to go now, okay? Okay. Goodnight. Love you too </strong> <em> .” </em></p><p>Iris hung up the phone, grateful her father Joe bought her excuse as to why she wouldn’t be coming home. Of course, the in-person interrogation would be more strenuous, but she would worry about that when the time came. </p><p>She exhaled, deeply, hoping to center herself and get ready for her night with Barry, this guy she barely knew, but somehow, trusted enough to spend the night with. </p><p>Iris walked out of the kitchen and then frowned. He wasn’t in the living room, so he must have already been upstairs. <em> Waiting for her.  </em>She’d hoped they’d, maybe, watch TV or talk on the couch a while longer. </p><p>When she made it up the stairs, he was sitting at the edge of his bed, removing his shoes. He noticed her then stood and walked over to his closet. “Everything good?” He asked, reaching up to the top shelf. </p><p>Iris leaned her weight against the frame of the door and smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p>Barry peeked his head out of the door, face shrouded in suspicion. “You’re not setting me up for a midnight raid are you?”</p><p>She laughed. “A raid? Really?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just checking. Waking up to sirens and banging isn’t fun.” He emerged from the closet holding a large tub, before she could inquiry into exactly what the heck he was talking about. </p><p>“What’s in there?” </p><p>“Fresh sheets," he said, as he popped the lid open.</p><p>“Oh. For the bed.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Unless you want to sleep on week old sheets.” Barry gathered up his pillows, then peeled back the comforter and sheets onto the floor, exposing the white mattress underneath. </p><p>“No. Fresh sheets are good. ” </p><p>“You can sit in that chair until I’m done if you want." He pointed to the corner of the room where his desk and guitar was. </p><p>“Actually, I'd like to shower and change my clothes first.”</p><p>Barry stood up straight. “Well, there’s a bathroom down the hall and one more downstairs. But you can’t have my clothes,” he said, eyeing the length of her physique. “Don’t want those hips of yours stretching them all out.”</p><p>She gasped, feigning offense. “I mean, God forbid I stretch out your black jeans and black shirts and black leather jackets.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the White T-shirts.”</p><p>Iris chuckled, hands splayed out in front of her body. “<em> Can’t  </em>forget the White T-shirts.”</p><p>He laughed, muted. “Anyway, the bedroom down the hall is full of women’s shit. Might be some clothes in there too.” </p><p>Iris’s face fell. “Oh, I don’t know how I feel about stealing a stranger’s clothes.”</p><p>He quirked his brows. “Just stealing their house.”</p><p>“Hey, y<em>ou  </em>stole the house. I’m just visiting.”</p><p>Barry shrugged. “Semantics.”</p><p>Iris’s face scrunched up into a smile. Though she knew there had to be a downside, in a weird way, she admired how free he seemed, not worried about the repercussions of his actions. </p><p>Like living in the moment and satisfying his current needs, or wants, was all that mattered. </p><p>But then she sighed because she still desperately needed something to wear to bed that <em> wasn’t  </em>this dress, given how handsy he was, and how much she liked it. And Barry was right, she couldn’t fit into his clothes -- not that she wanted to. </p><p>“Three doors down,” Barry said, absently, unfurling the fresh sheets and comforter. </p><p>“Right,” Iris relented, finally. </p><p>She found the other bedroom with ease. </p><p>Unlike the living room, which was fully furnished, this bedroom was pretty bare bones, where furnishings were concerned. Whoever lived there in the Summer had obviously taken the most prized possessions back with them, but there was a bed, fitted with frilly lavender beddings, a bedside table with a white digital clock -- still plugged in, and a vanity in the corner.</p><p>She walked over to the large closet door and slid it open. Her eyes widened in awe. Racks and racks of clothes, stacks of shoes, most still with the tags on. </p><p>“Wow, she said softly, almost unable to fathom having the kind of money that allowed her to use her vacation home as storage for extra clothes. She pulled out a hanger housing a cute little black dress and held it up to her body. It looked to be around her size, but she didn’t come here for <em>  another </em> dress, so she hung it back up. </p><p>As she searched further, she realized that the closet, was completely devoid of pants. </p><p>Iris sighed, until she spotted a wooden container in the corner. Hoping that it would contain pants or shorts or anything to cover her body, she kneeled down and popped the lid. </p><p>Her face broke out into a smile. <em>  Pajamas.  </em> Mostly cotton shorts and thick-strapped camis, but she would take it. Iris gathered a pair of pink and white striped pajamas, but her garments of choice gave way to garments of another kind:  <em> brand new lingerie  </em>, buried deep underneath the sleepwear. </p><p>And not just any kind, translucent negligees, bras with flower petal pasties and thongs. <em> So many thongs.  </em>Iris held up a black floral number in front of her face, admiring the intricate, lace pattern. </p><p>It was legions riskier than anything she had ever been confident enough to buy for herself. </p><p>“Oooh, you gonna wear that for me?”</p><p>Iris jumped, flinging the lingerie up in the air in the process, face burning hot. She turned back towards Barry, who stood, leaned against the closet door. “God, you scared me.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Sorry, I was just trying to make sure you found the room.”</p><p>She gathered the strewn negligee, stuffed it back into the chest and grabbed her pajamas. With a huff, Iris stood. “House isn’t <em> that  </em>big.” She said, unable to hide the discontent in her voice. </p><p>Barry unfolded his arms and tugged at the strap of her dress. “Aww, don’t be mad at me, I was worried about you.” </p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. “Sure you were.”</p><p>Barry stepped backward, hands raised. “Anyway, the bathroom is right across the hall.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And I put you out a fresh toothbrush and a towel.”</p><p>Iris fluttered her eyelashes, endeared by his hospitality. “Why, thank you, sir.”</p><p>“Oooh, not the sir,” he drawled, closing the distance between them once more. “You know I like that.”</p><p>Iris let out a throaty laugh. “Oh, my God.” She pushed past him, out of the closet, before he could corner her in a closet full of risky lingerie, with a belly full of butterflies...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> &lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Iris emerged from the bathroom half an hour later wearing the pajamas she’d borrowed. Her face had been scrubbed entirely of the makeup she’d applied in Jitters and her hair was been piled into a high, frizzy bun, the result of stepping into a steamy shower with no shower cap.</p><p>She walked back to Barry’s room, and he was already settled on the bed, changed into a White T-shirt and grey sweats. He was focused so intently on whatever he was writing in his notebook, he didn’t see her at first.</p><p>She let her eyes travel over his body, nearly sucked into a trance by the way his biceps gently stretched against the fabric of his shirt, the deep dark shade of his damp hair, cascading over his forehead. </p><p>Iris figured he must have showered downstairs while she was in the upstairs bedroom. Her mind conjured up the image of what it might have been like if he’d showered with her, scrubbing her body in places she couldn't reach. Groping, kissing her. A cloud of heat engulfed her body, and she pushed the thought down to her feet. </p><p>Because this was <em> not  </em>the time.</p><p>Barry noticed her a moment later, unabashedly delighting in her fresh-faced image. Iris ran a hand down the back of her neck, nearly buckling underneath his gaze which moved slowly, down her body, then back up again. He tore himself away from her only to toss his notebook onto the mess on his bedside table.</p><p>“What are you writing?” She asked, partially because she was genuinely curious, but also, because it felt like a safer option than allowing him to eye fuck her. </p><p>“Stuff,” he said, dry. </p><p>“Mind elaborating?” Iris climbed into the bed and settled on the side opposite from him over the covers, though the way he admired her freshly motioned legs, glistening underneath the bedroom lights, she considered if she should have slid underneath. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Iris said, mockingly. “You can’t tell me what you’re writing?”</p><p>He slanted her a harsh glance. "No."</p><p>Iris relented, clicking her tongue. “Fine, I’ll just go snooping around when you’re sleeping. How about that?”</p><p>He snickered. “Sounds like you need to retake your ethics classes before you become a journalist.” </p><p>Iris laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. “Hey, I am going to be an<em>  amazing </em> journalist one day. Like Oprah and Barbara Walters. Just gotta finish school, which seems to be taking forever. Not that I mind, I guess. Because once I graduate, it’ll be time to leave my father’s home and I know he’s not ready for that yet.”</p><p>"But you are?”</p><p>“Honestly, I wanted to leave Freshman year. My grades weren’t like, amazing, or anything, but I did get into my dream school, which was out of state. Even got a partial Scholarship.”</p><p>"Yet, you stayed here. For your father.”</p><p>Iris nodded, thinking back to that time. The Summer after her High School graduation, he'd settled into this weird, mopey state that she’d hoped he would get past, but it only got worse the closer she came to her start date. “Yeah. For him.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Don't get me wrong, CCU is a great school, but the school I <em>  wanted  </em>to go to runs one of the best journalism programs in the country. But even missing out on that wouldn’t be so bad if my father wasn't so overprotective, you know.”</p><p>“What exactly is he protecting you from?”</p><p>"’Distractions,’ as he says. My mom was my age when she had me. And while she loved raising me, she never really got to do anything other than be a mom and wife before she died. Since then, my dad has been hyper-vigilant about me establishing my career before raising a family."</p><p>Barry nodded, lips pinched. </p><p>And Iris then wondered if maybe she shouldn't have brought up the death of her mom again. But then he looked over to her, eyes earnest, focused. He opened his mouth to respond but stopped short. </p><p>“No. Talk to me. Please.”</p><p>There was a delicate lull in her voice, one usually brought on by talking candidly about her mother. She usually kept these emotions buried deep, because the fog the memories of her mother's death brought forth usually took days to clear. But there was something about Barry, about the fact that he understood what it meant to lose the person who gave him life, that made this easier for her. </p><p>“Do you think love is a distraction?”</p><p>Iris blinked, rapidly, completely caught off guard by this line of questioning. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You said your father was protecting you from distractions. Does...love...fall under that. <em> For you?  </em>”</p><p>“I don't know...I've never been in l...” she stopped, not wanting to put words to the pathetic truth of her existence. “Love...true love, I imagine, could never be a distraction. I mean, it's hard to imagine ever thinking that the passion, that longing, that...anticipation of seeing the person who makes living worth it, is a distraction, you know?”</p><p>Barry absorbed her words, his piercing green eyes still locked in on hers. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, though it was probably what a pitiful, hopeless romantic she was. Iris smiled nervously, to cut the tension. “What about you?” she asked, hoping to take attention from her saccharine feelings about love, which she just knew had to run perpendicular to his outlook on life. </p><p>But he was strikingly silent, causing Iris to wave a hand in front of his face. He coughed, shaking his head from side to side. “Huh?” </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Oh? I think your father's programming probably isn't working as he'd like.” </p><p>Iris chuckled; of course he had to change to topic. “I resent the term ‘'programmed’ but, in any case, what's not what I meant...”</p><p>“I mean, shit,” he kept on, “You went twenty years without kissing or dating." He scooted his body clear across the sliver of comforter between them, “But now you’ve done <em> a lot  </em> of kissing over the past two days. And you’re here in my bed, after dark, in complete defiance of your daddy. Just  <em> waiting  </em>to be kissed again. So what changed?"</p><p>“I am not <em>waiting </em>to be kissed again.”</p><p>Barry leaned in closer, decidedly fighting against her attempt to deflect. “What <em> changed? </em>”</p><p>Iris’s mouth hung open, breath bated, staggered. “You.” </p><p>It came out easy, too easy, and she instantly regretted it because it was hard enough dealing with this influx of feelings, for him, without letting him in on it. With words, at least. </p><p>But she couldn't take it back because she'd never spoken truer words. A simple introduction at her job had somehow shifted the course of her by-the-book existence and introduced her to the prospect of having a life, outside of her father’s reign, with a guy who made her delirious.</p><p>Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He slid a hand onto the base of her neck, deepening their kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, he guided her body down, onto the cool pillow beneath her, and wedged a knee between her legs.</p><p>But Iris pulled away. “Wait. Barry. Wait.”</p><p>Barry stalled, perching himself above her, one hand on the headboard, looking down onto her like the only thing that mattered in this world was what she was about to say. “This...is all new to me. But I know that I like you. And I'm not saying you have to marry me, or even fall in love with me, but I <em> don't  </em>want to be a fling. So if that’s...”</p><p>He shushed her with a gentle finger to the lips. Iris blinked, grateful that he’d saved her from her word vomit. “You could never be a fling to me.”</p><p>Iris surveyed his face, searching his emerald green eyes for any possible hints of deceit or malcontent. “Really?”</p><p>She smiled softly, but it still couldn’t mask the other concern she was feeling.“And what about Patty?”</p><p>He blew air from his lips and rolled his body off of hers until he was flat on his back “You are really killing the mood I’m trying to create here.”</p><p>Iris turned onto her side, head propped up by her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m just...curious about...I don’t know. Ugh, forget it.”</p><p>Her voice barely trembled; still, the brief quaking softened his expression. Like her vulnerability was the one thing capable of penetrating his hard out outer shell. </p><p>“Look, Patty and I met at a shitty party, and for a few months we would get drunk and mess around. But that’s over now.” </p><p>“Messed around, as in, had sex?”</p><p>“Unless there’s another definition of messing around.”</p><p>On the inside, she grimaced. Because, whether or not she had the right to feel jealous, knowing with absolute certainty he’d had sex with someone else, made her feel jealous. Outside, however, her expression remained level. “So why’d you stop?” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but she’s not very pleasant to be around.”</p><p>Iris laughed, unable to hide her delight.“Oh, I noticed. But I thought that was because she saw me with you.”</p><p>“No. That’s just who she is."</p><p>Iris nodded, attempting to digest this new round of information, though she was sure it’d take a while to process everything. </p><p>“Now,” he said, eyeing her, “Are we done with the questions? Because I was<em>  really </em> enjoying the whole ‘being on top of you thing’ I had going on a moment ago.”</p><p>He smiled that charming smile that’d drawn her in three weeks ago, and that had her hooked, unable to escape him. Even when he was being evasive, he was just so doggone cute. </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Well…” He asked, flexing his brows. </p><p><em>So impatient. </em>But Iris was slow to respond, as the gears in her brain, run by the cocktail of hormones flooding her body, turned, round and round, and round. She bit her lip, thinking of how best to control the inquiry fighting to be set free, but it was no use. “Actually, I do have another question.” </p><p>He sighed, rolling back onto his back. “Shoot,” he said, gazed fixed upward towards the ceiling. </p><p>A moment passed and Iris cleared her throat. “What does making love..<em> .feel  </em>like?”</p><p>His head shot back in her direction, eyeing her, the precarious look of anticipation on her face.</p><p>“Couldn’t tell you. You have to be in love to make love, I imagine.”</p><p>“And you’ve...never been in love?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Been kinda busy the past few years,” he replied, obviously alluding to his criminal past and the many challenges it presented in his life. </p><p>“And why’s th--”</p><p>“But I can tell you what fucking feels like.”</p><p>His words made her blush, cheeks seared pink against her rich brown skin. So straight to the point, graphic. At her silence, his lips curled upward into a smile. “If you want to know, that is.”</p><p>“Uh.” Iris paused. “No. That’s okay,” she said figuring it was for the best.</p><p>Barry laughed, sitting up on the bed. “Alright then. Come here.</p><p>Iris coughed. “What?”</p><p>“If we’re done playing 20 questions, Come. <em> Here. </em>” </p><p>He reached for her, the tips of his fingers grazing her resting hand. Iris hesitated for a moment, but ultimately allowed him to take her hand in his, tugging her body upright. She settled into the spot next to him, but then he rose to his knees and settled behind her back. </p><p>The weight of his body caused the bed to dip behind her, as his large hands pressed into her shoulders. Iris slanted him a curious glance, over her shoulders. “What are--”</p><p>He leaned down, letting his lips graze her earlobe. “When I am trying to fuck you, Iris, you will know it.” He pressed a hard kiss right underneath her ear causing her to shudder. “Now turn around.”</p><p>And when she didn’t, he guided her head back ahead of her, tilting it forward slightly. Iris let out a stunted breath, overwhelmed by the harshness of his words, yet undeniably turned on by the heat of his breath against her flesh. </p><p>He kissed her once, more this time, on the side of her neck, tongue first, leaving a trail of saliva along her skin. </p><p>She moaned softly, a moan which morphed into a groan when he started to massage her shoulders, pressing firmly against her shoulder blades with his thumbs. </p><p>“Does that feel good?”</p><p>She whimpered. “Yes. It feels amazing. You must do this with all the girls,” she said, casually, not even meaning to imply that he had nefarious intentions for her. </p><p>Just a comment concerning the skillfulness of his hands, and the fact that he’d must have picked it up somewhere. </p><p>But he stopped, dropping his hands. “What other girls?.”</p><p>Iris gasped, turning her head to meet his because she had to see his eyes, silently asking for confirmation of what she'd heard. He reached around her, tenderly catching her chin between his thumb and forefingers. “There’s only you.”</p><p>Iris pouted, eyes welling up with tears. </p><p>But before they could meet the air, rolled her onto her back and kissed her once more. He wedged his body in between her legs, forcing them open wide to make room for him. </p><p>And she accepted him, without care, delighting in the feeling of being trapped between him and the bed, not just because her body burned for him, but because, her heart was blossoming too. </p><p>But his lips felt like tiny little lighting bolts against the sensitive flesh of her neck – bolts which traveled, down to the peaks of her nipples, and lower, and suddenly, it didn't matter at that moment what her heart felt, because... his cock was pressed right into her lady parts, and was expanding with each passing second.</p><p>And unlike earlier, at the bar, there was no denim to contain it .Just the thin, flimsy fabric of the sweats he'd changed into, which, paired with her thin shorts, was a recipe for a disaster.</p><p>She felt every part of him.<em>  Every single inch.  </em> Pressed right against crotch of her shorts. She squirmed, rocking her hips underneath him searching for just a fragment of the delectable friction she'd felt in the bathroom, at the bar. Knowing she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself, but it just felt  <em> so.damn.good.  </em></p><p>Iris moaned, unable to stop herself from voicing her pleasure, and that only emboldened him, because he latched onto her hips, leveraging them to pushed himself deeper into her. </p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, lifting his head from her neck.“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”</p><p>Iris couldn't help but watch as the expletives spilled from his lips, like a lecherous song, which under any other circumstance would have scared her away. But because it was Barry, wearing the face of a man so entranced by the pleasure derived from her body, it was like throwing gasoline on this fire that was growing inside of her. She'd never felt so desirable, <em> so wanted. So fucking horny.  </em></p><p>“Barry,” she whimpered. “Touch me.” It came out like a whisper, like she was unsure if she really meant it or not. </p><p>He stalled, immediately. “What?” </p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“<em>Everywhere </em>.”</p><p>She held his curious gaze as he, perhaps, tried to reconcile her request with everything he'd known about her up until now. How they'd played this game of cat and mouse, with her barely scurrying away, each time, still completely intact.How he had her cornered, with nowhere left to run, but instead of pleading for an escape, she was inviting him in. At least, that's what made sense to her. But she couldn't be too sure about what he was thinking; he was a mercurial character – always leaving her surprised one way or another.</p><p>Just as Iris wondered whether or not she'd made a mistake, he swept his tongue over his pink swollen lips, as if he was ready to devour her whole. </p><p>His hands left her waist and settled, palms flat just above the neckline of her cami. He took no time, slowly grazing his fingers down over the peaks of breasts. Iris hissed when his fingers swept over her hard nipples. But before she could really get lost in this new sensation, his hands slipped underneath her shirt, pushing it up over her the flesh of her flat stomach, and higher, until her bare breasts met the air.</p><p>He nearly panted, marveling over her half-naked body. She felt so exposed, so open, so unequivocally unmasked in every sense of the word.Yet, it felt so right. </p><p>He grabbed a handful of both breasts, squeezing them, kneading them and she moaned at the strength, yet gentleness, of his hands, at the...<em>  God, h </em>e took her right nipple into his mouth, tongue circling, then slurping, it. </p><p>Iris yelped, surprised by the shift, every suckle sending jolts of pleasure down her body, like there was an invisible line syncing her nipples and her pussy together. He continued to suck, one then the other, back and forth, pleasure building every time his tongue met her flesh. </p><p>Her head tossed back and forth, lost in the euphoria of it all, until eventually, his mouth reclaimed hers, tongue plunging into her mouth. Iris kissed him back, passionately, hands tangled in his damp hair. </p><p>Wondering how she got here, pressed body to body, shrouded in emotion and lust. And then it didn't matter anymore. </p><p>Because then she felt it. The moment his hand slipped underneath the elastic of her shorts, inside of her soaked panties. “Goddamn,” he groaned, against her mouth, savoring the feel of her slickness over his fingers. “You're so fucking wet.”</p><p>He swirled his middle finger, round and round her swollen, bulbous clit. Iris could only whimper, mouth perched open as he massaged her pussy, working her up more than she already had been, which she hadn't known was possible. </p><p>She'd never experienced pleasure on this level, never even tried it on own, and now, she was open, completely at his mercy, writhing underneath him, body primed, euphoric, building towards something magical, life-altering, earth quaking...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile! Worked really hard on this update, so I hope you enjoy it! I really love this story and the journey that's unfolding. Please let me know what you think with a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd never experienced pleasure on this level, never even tried it on own, and now, she was open, completely at his mercy, writhing underneath him, body primed, euphoric, building towards something magical, life-altering, earth quaking…</p><p>Like her body was a water balloon, being filled past the brim, about to burst  but not from pressure: from the <em>pleasure</em> nearly consuming her entire being. </p><p>If actual sex brought her even a smidgen of this level of ecstasy, she didn’t know if she’d fully ever make the leap. Because just having Barry suck her nipples while he played with her slick folds was taking her to heights she’d never fathomed.</p><p>Miles better than those lonely, quiet nights in her bedroom when she fantasized what it’d be like to have a boyfriend, or husband, to experience things like this with.</p><p>“Barry,” she moaned, nearly coming undone, “I—.”</p><p>He kissed her on the lips, quieting her. “Shh,” he said, just before his mouth latched onto her right breast. </p><p>And she forgot at all what she was thinking about, grabbing handfuls of sheets underneath her. </p><p>Anything to keep her anchored to the earth.</p><p>Because her soul was in flight, ready to disembark from her body, this realm. </p><p>Her pussy was pulsating, and she didn’t think she’d last much longer like this. Never having had an orgasm in her life, but knowing, without doubt, that she was dangerously close. She pressed a hand to her face, not wanting him to see her features balk into an awkward mess of twitches, but then his hand slipped from her shorts, the lack of friction immediate, cruel. </p><p>Her eyes popped open to see Barry, lifting his shirt up over his head, revealing rows of hard abs and nice, firm pecs, dotted with moles. He tossed the shirt onto the side of the bed, so far away she realized he wasn't planning on needing it any time soon.</p><p>Sitting up, propped up by her hands behind her, Iris looked onto him with concerned curiosity. She wasn’t ready to go all the way, but this shirtless image of him stole her attention. For a thin guy, he carried a bulk to him that made her heart flutter. </p><p>She’d never had anything close to a boyfriend, but she knew the kind of guys she was attracted to, and Barry definitely fit that bill. Especially now, when she was aroused.  </p><p>Wet, horny, wanting. </p><p>Her bottom lip hung open, watching the way his biceps contracted as he moved, and when he made eye contact with her, she couldn’t force herself to look away. Even though he made her feel so small— like being in proximity to him and everything he’d lived through, experienced, would swallow her whole. </p><p>Also, because she wasn’t sure what she’d do if she looked directly at his erection, fighting to be free from his sweats. </p><p>He smiled, swiping his tongue over his lip as his eyes dipped down to the shirt draped awkwardly over her chest, her leg perched slightly open. </p><p>He lowered his body to meet hers, guiding her onto her back and pressed one hand onto the bed, beside her, stamping the scent of her juices into his fresh sheets. The other hand slipped under her head, pushing her face up to meet his. </p><p>His kiss intoxicated her, peeling away the last shred of inhibition that remained inside of her, because she couldn’t think about anything other than how good, how right, it felt to have his body pressed against hers. </p><p>How she never wanted him to stop kissing her, to stop touching her, though she regretted the last thought as soon as his hands latched onto her hips, tugging at the waistband of her shorts. Even through this feverish state, she knew that this was a line she wasn’t ready to cross, emotionally. Right? </p><p>Because she said absolutely nothing to stop him from ridding her body of those borrowed shorts, from unveiling her half-naked body to this man she knew for three weeks. </p><p>But the battle in her head must have been clear on her face, because he stalled again, with an aggravated sigh. “I know, no fucking right?” </p><p>Iris took her bottom lip up in her teeth, nodding in agreement, overwhelmed by the implications of his words. No fucking, sure, but he obviously had something else in mind that came dangerously close to it. </p><p>It was clear by the way he kissed her, the intent behind his eyes in his...God, she glimpsed his erection, tenting his sweats. If she wasn't so sheltered, she’d have reached out and grabbed it.</p><p>But she could never be that bold, and surely she wasn't actually prepared for that. He chuckled, but she couldn’t be bothered to wonder what amusement was deriving from her in that moment —because, he regathered her shorts and dragged them down her body until all that was left were her cotton panties, ,darkened by her dampness.</p><p>The instinct to close her legs, and deny him of this intimate view of her, melted. She became entranced by the way he titled his head, admiring her body. </p><p>Like the full portrait of who she was had finally met his eyesight, and he no longer had the need to fill in the gaps in his imagination. </p><p>His eyes were as black as soot, so shrouded in carnal longing, she wasn’t sure they’d ever return to that sea green she loved so much. </p><p>He licked his lips again, perching a thumb unto the waistband of his sweats, resting it there. Dipping it just enough to reveal the deep V-lines of his physique, and the tuft of hair peeking over it. Then came the tug, pushing the sweats down his body until he was wearing only his boxers, which were doing a piss poor job of shielding her virgin eyes from what lied underneath. </p><p>Her mouth salivated at the size of his endowment. </p><p>If she didn’t quite understand Patty’s enduring attachment to a guy who’d claimed he’d never been in love, she didn’t have to wonder anymore; it was staring her in the face.  “Wow,” she said softly. </p><p>He smiled, cupping her chin between his fingers. “Wow yourself.” He said, just before he kissed her again, guiding her body back down to the bed in one fell swoop. </p><p>He pushed her thighs open, flat against the bed, then reached inside of his boxers unearthing his cock. Iris only glimpsed it—which had to be at least seven or eight inches— before he settled back over her. </p><p>The anxiety in her belly resurfaced quickly, but was snuffed out when she dragged the tip of it down the seat of her drenched panties. Back up, and down again. </p><p>Iris gasped, overcome with pleasure, eyes fluttering closed as he teased her sensitive flesh. He hissed, savoring the wet warmth of her pussy, so open, so wanting, inviting. </p><p>Wanting him, and only him. </p><p>The full weight of his body, pressed so firmly against her, caused her eyes to open again. His hands were latched firmly on her hips, rocking his body gently back and forth. She panted forcefully, squirming underneath him. And when he kissed her, their shared moans mixed in each other’s mouths. </p><p>Until, at least, Iris couldn’t figure out how to work his tongue while her brain was a minefield of lust and desire. She resigned her head sideways, digging her fingers into the grooves of his scarred back. </p><p>“Barry,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”</p><p>He dug his hands deeper into the flesh of her thighs, grinding his body into hers until the tiny electric pulses, built into vibrations that had her pussy contracting violently, over and over—the consequence of goading a man who needed absolutely zero encouragement in this area.</p><p>She screamed, lifting her pelvis from the bed as the waves of contractions overtook her, but he held her in place, continuing to grind not only until her legs shook and she saw stars and otherworldly beings floating above her. </p><p>“Good shit, gonna cum,” he groaned, face contorting into what she could only describe as the living embodiment of euphoria, as his own orgasm broke through…</p><p>
  <strong>*****************************</strong>
</p><p>Just three days ago, Iris had been apprehensive to be in a house alone with Barry, under the dark of nightfall.  But the moment he turned off the lamp of his bedside table, sending the room into pitch black darkness, comfort washed over her. </p><p>The veil of darkness shielded her from the longing in his gaze, from her fragile willpower being further bent to his will. The comforter—changed for the second time in one evening, enveloped her chilly body, fresh from a second shower, made very necessary by the mess they’d made in his bed, earlier in the evening. </p><p>From their bodies reaching the apex of pleasure. Together. </p><p>She’d spent so long in the shower, scrubbing his fingerprints and his scent from her body, thankful that he’d held in his release long enough to splatter her leg with his seed instead of her lady parts. Because that was a problem she did not need.</p><p>Trying to rationalize how this was a natural progression, given the dizzying way he made her feel. </p><p>How, from the first moment he walked into Jitters, he’d had her hook, line and sinker—even if she hadn’t known it yet. </p><p>But she definitely knew it now. </p><p>He had her. </p><p>Her mind, her heart, her body - though not all of it. </p><p>And it terrified her. Because it’d only been three weeks since they’d met, and he’d already gotten her in a feral state she’d not even experienced alone. </p><p>But how would he feel about her now? </p><p>And where would they go from here?  </p><p>Every possible scenario scared the living daylights out of her.</p><p>No matter what he’d said, that she was the only girl in his life, would he actually feel like that in the morning?</p><p>The thought of him possibly discarding her like a used rag hurt too much to even think about. And if he didn’t, could she handle being the sole object of his desire, long term? </p><p>He was so intense, she couldn’t think straight around him. She’d only wanted to stay the night with him, to keep him company, and she’d nearly had sex with him. </p><p>She didn’t trust herself to make good decisions anymore. </p><p>Her mind was a playground of concern, and she’d hoped he’d be asleep by the time she returned to the room, but he’d been waiting for her.</p><p>And when she’d sat on the bed, unable to scrounge up any words to express the dichotomy of her emotions, it was like he could read her. </p><p>“Are you okay,” He’d said, with such care, the tears bubbling underneath the surface of her eyes nearly spilled forth. </p><p>But she just pressed her lips together, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m just really sleepy. Been a long day.” </p><p>He’d tilted his head, searching her eyes for the truth, because not even she believed her own words. Surely, he didn’t either. . </p><p>“Are you sure?” He’d asked, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just tired.”</p><p>He held her gaze for a moment longer, but agreed. “Alright, well, let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>So there they laid, in total darkness, Iris free to be with her own thoughts, without his intrusion. </p><p>Several minutes passed, silence slinking over the dark room like a shadow. She didn’t know if Barry had fallen asleep or if he just was laying there in darkness, like her. </p><p>“Iris?” He asked, eventually voice low. “Are you awake?”</p><p>She contemplated answering him but wasn’t sure she could speak through her jumbled emotions. And in her silence, he scooted his body against hers, slipping his arm around her. Her body was frozen, still so sensitive to this new level of closeness with him. But also, she didn’t want him to know that she was, indeed, awake and choosing to ignore him.</p><p>Because the experience they’d shared had changed her life forever, and she didn’t want to ruin it because she couldn’t control her feelings. </p><p>He stirred a bit, finding a comfortable position to settle his arm. His body stilled, and she sighed of relief, grateful that he wasn’t trying to come onto her again. </p><p>Because, God knows what would happen. </p><p>Besides, it felt nice being wrapped up in his arm. Better than nice, it felt amazing. He was strong and lean, but not menacing. She didn’t worry about being crushed under the weight of his existence; rather, like he was a protective cover to her soft, vulnerable core. Resisting the urge to curl up closer to him, she pressed her eyes shut, hoping her body would take it as a signal to rest for the night. </p><p>Just as she did, he tilted his head up, kissing her softly along the side of her face. “Goodnight…beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>***************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goodnight....beautiful</em>
</p><p>His words played out on the big screen inside of her dreams. And when Iris woke, several hours later, it took her a moment to realize she hadn’t imagined them. </p><p>Just before she’d drifted off, he’d called her beautiful.</p><p>It hadn’t been the first time, but it’d been the first time it really, really mattered. There’d been a soft vulnerability in his voice she couldn't shake. </p><p>And it hadn’t preceded him trying to break down her walls or a lust-ridden stare off. He’d called her beautiful, just because he must have thought it was true. </p><p>The brief pause after telling her Goodnight, before adding the beautiful, as if he wasn’t sure if he should say it. </p><p>Most of all, knowing he’d only said it after he’d thought she’d fallen asleep. She may not have had enough experience to know what it meant, but she knew that it endeared her.</p><p>It was then she realized she was in bed alone. The lights had been flipped on, and the curtains drawn back to reveal the first hints of the morning sun, but Barry was nowhere to be found. </p><p>After a quick trip in the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth, Iris made her way down the stairs and found him sitting at the island, eating...something. </p><p>He glanced up from his bowl and smiled. “I see you finally decided to get up.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, long night.”</p><p>“Not nearly long enough” he said, with a mischievous grin, before stuffing another bite of food in his mouth. </p><p>Iris bit back a reluctant smile, shifting her gaze towards the floor. </p><p>“Nuh-uh. Don’t get shy on me now, good girl.”</p><p>She sighed softly, lifting her head to see him walking over to her. She backed up in a playful display of defiance but he caught her, pulling her by her pajama top into a kiss.</p><p>The force caused their teeth to clack together awkwardly, but then they found that rhythm that was feeling more and more natural with each passing day.  </p><p>Iris matched his kiss, lap for lap, easily getting lost in him until the feel of his hands on her ass tipped the scale a little far. Laughing softly, she pushed him in the chest. “Wait. I just woke up.”</p><p>He lifted his hands from her ass, clasping them around her waist. “So, that means…” he asked, quirking a brow. “Later?”</p><p>“You know I have to go home this afternoon.”</p><p>Barry sighed. “Cause of your daddy.”</p><p>His face melted into a frown, like a disappointed puppy dog that had to be proof he wasn't all rough edges and acute angles. </p><p>“Yeah.” she said thumbing the side of his face. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>But then he shrugged, nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t seen him seconds prior. “It’s alright. I gotta work in the morning. And I can’t have you seducing tonight anyway, "He said, releasing her from his grip then turning back to the island.</p><p>Iris followed him, laughing incredulously. “<em>Me</em>? Seduced <em>you?</em>”</p><p>Barry took a seat at the stool and picked up a fork, returning it to an unsightly noodle concoction that smelled like the than the mystery meat they served at school. </p><p>He scoffed. “I’m just calling shit like I see it. I just wanted to go to sleep, but no, you were all over me.” </p><p>“Oh my god,” Iris laughed, punching him in the shoulder, unable to ignore the disgusting blob in his bowl.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got you a bowl in the microwave?” He said once he noticed her staring at his breakfast. </p><p>“Oh, do you now?” She said, voice leveled, though inside, she wanted to scream. </p><p>She’d never seen anything look so unappetizing. </p><p>And she’d had to eat her father’s abysmal food before her Grandma Esther took her under her wing and taught her how to cook. As Barry retrieved the food, Iris leaned close while his bag was turned, inspecting the contents with her fork.</p><p>The noodles were covered in what looked like chili and other bits of unidentifiable protein, garnished with green peppers and shredded cheese. He turned with her food, and she pushed off the look of disgust on her face.</p><p>It was, afterall, the thought that counted.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, once he sat the food in front of her. “Uh, what is it...exactly.”</p><p>“Chili anchovy noodle casserole,” he said, proudly, as if this was a totally normal combination of foods. </p><p>“Family recipe?” She asked, eyes growing wide before she even completed the syllables, given his family’s unfortunate history. “Wait. I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”</p><p>He chuckled, waving her off. “It’s okay. But no, this came straight from the Cafe De Prison.”</p><p>She nodded, unable to reconcile that combination of words as anything other than absolutely terrifying. But realized that this was probably the kind of food he was used to, given the blocks of time he’d spent locked up. “Oh,” she said, enthused (or trying to be).</p><p>“Yeah. They serve you vomit in there, so if you’re lucky, you can get by on Commissary goodies.”</p><p>Her heart sank into her chest. If he possibly thought that the abomination he’d cooked up was better than the prison meals, he’d had a few tough years. She smiled, thin. “Well, at least you were able to make the best of things,” she offered. </p><p>He shrugged. “Yeah.” Taking another bite of food, he glanced back at her untouched bowl. “What, are you not hungry?”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “Not really. I’m ... not myself this morning.”</p><p>It was the truth, at least part of it.</p><p>Because it was weird navigating this new space with him. </p><p>He’d seen her nearly naked, touched her places no one outside of her doctors had. And she’d much rather his touch than theirs.</p><p>“Did you not have fun last night?”</p><p>“No! No. I had an amazing time. It’s just taking time to adjust to all the newness of it.”</p><p>He nodded, taking in her words. “And that’s why you were so weird after your shower.” </p><p>“Yeah, I was just a little bit overwhelmed.”</p><p>“But you don’t regret it?”</p><p>“No, no. It was a beautiful experience. Invigorating.”</p><p>Barry snickered. “Never hear someone describe dry humping as beautiful.”</p><p>She laughed softly, though inside, she was overcome with slight embarrassment.</p><p>“But that’s one reason I like you so much,” he continued, “You see beauty where others don’t.”</p><p>Her eyes widened; he’d never actually told her he liked her. Sure, she could surmise that, based on his actions, especially over the last 24 hours. But to hear the words was something else altogether. </p><p>Iris bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile. But she failed miserably. </p><p>Catching her saccharine grin, her rolled his eyes. “There's no way that’s a shock to you.”</p><p>“I just...it’s nice to hear you say it I guess. Sometimes, you speak in riddles and innuendos, which are a part of your charm, don’t get me wrong. But...look, it’s just nice okay,” she said, stopping before she sounded like an absolute sap. </p><p>He nodded, clicking his tongue between his teeth. “Well, allow me to be a little more direct: Be my girlfriend…”</p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p>Barry’s car came to a stop, two streets over from the West home. He unbuckled his seatbelt, then leaned over, claiming his lips in his. Not the first kiss they’d shared since he’d asked her to be his girlfriend that morning, but possibly the fifth or sixth. </p><p>The first kiss had happened after Barry broke Iris from from her muted stupor, brought on by shock. Because, of course she wanted to be his girlfriend.</p><p> The Autumn sun was high in the sky, providing absolutely zero cover for this amorous display. And just being a few yards away from her home, where her father, and his gun were settled, kicked the inhibitions Barry had stripped from her, into overdrive. </p><p>“Barry,” she said, breaking away. “Someone might see us. And not just my father, anyone with eyeballs.”</p><p>“Okay, just one more.” He kissed her again, softly at first. Then deepened it, slinking his tongue back in her mouth. </p><p>She first obliged his advance, but realized he’d never stop on his own. Iris giggled, pushing him in the chest. “I really have to go,” she said, resting her hand on the door’s handle. “I have a lunch date with my father.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” he said, softly. “But you’re going to call me tonight, right?” </p><p>Iris bit her lip; Barry had given her the number to the house he was staying at. And while she imagined people rich enough to keep their utilities running all year wouldn’t be bothered to check bill statements, she didn't want to even think of the repercussions if her father tracked the number, from their own phone bill and realized the house was supposed to be uninhabited. </p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Or should I call you?”</p><p>“No!” She yelled eyes bucking out of her head. “I’ll call you, okay?”</p><p>He tilted his head, contemplatively. “Alright, good girl, we shall see.”</p><p>Iris laughed, reaching over to palm his face. “I will call you, okay?”</p><p>“You better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p>Iris eased into the front door, quietly.  </p><p>She’d hoped to sneak away up to her room and compose herself before facing her father, Joe West. But the pungent scent of Mexican spices slapped her in the face. </p><p>Her father emerged from the kitchen a moment later, an apron around his waist. He smiled, big and bright. “There's my pride and joy.”</p><p>“Hey dad,” she said, eyes wide. “I didn’t expect you to already be cooking.” She looked over to the clock on the wall. “It’s only 11:30.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I wanted to give myself time to get the tacos I told you about ready. I made extra in case Linda wanted some..”</p><p>“Linda?” She asked. “Oh, right. Cause I stayed with her last night.”</p><p>“Yeah, thought a plate of tacos might soothe her broken heart a little..” He laughed, deep and guttural. </p><p>Iris smiled, walking over to the couch. “That’s very sweet of you, dad. But she just dropped me off and went back home” </p><p>Joe nodded, stroking his beard. “She get a new car or something?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I usually hear her car before I see it outside. But today, nothing.”</p><p> “Oh, maybe all those sizzling skillets drowned it out,” Iris said, voice leveled, because all he needed was a small fissure in her story to pry the whole lie open. </p><p>“Well, I am cooking up a storm,” he said, laughing.</p><p>Iris laughed, grateful that he didn’t press her further, because she didn’t want to be interrogated. But also because the scent of homemade tacos — one of the three dishes her father could cook that didn’t taste like feet—had her stomach gurgling. </p><p>Having Barry ask her to be his girlfriend, and all the kissing that followed, saved her from having to eat his horrid noodle creation, so she was absolutely starving. </p><p>“Good. Because I am hungry.”</p><p>“Well, it’ll be ready in about a few minutes. The meat has to simmer a bit more and my homemade queso is warming up in the crock pot.,” he said, taking a seat in the chair next to the couch. </p><p>Iris rubbed her hands together, smiling. “Yum.”</p><p>But Joe went silent, his eyes drifting over her body, adorned with a long-sleeved blue blouse and black slacks, items borrowed from the spare bedroom of the house Barry stole. </p><p>“Is that what you left for work in yesterday?”</p><p>Iris’s eyes darted down. She gripped the fabric of the shirt, flashing an awkward smile. “Oh, no. I spilled something on my other clothes, and Linda let me borrow these.”</p><p>He quirked a brow. “So these are Linda’s clothes?”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh okay,” he said, a little too nonchalantly for her liking. But then came the quirk of his upper lip. “You didn’t spill alcohol on them, did you?” </p><p>Iris gasped. “Dad, you know I don’t drink.”</p><p>“You better hell not be. You’re still underage.”</p><p>“Only for six more months.”</p><p>“So...underage.”</p><p>Iris sighed. “I wasn’t drinking, dad. I don’t drink. As I said.”</p><p>He narrowed his gaze, searching her eyes for the truth. “Alright, I’m sorry,” He said, seemingly satisfied. “I just know that Linda’s lifestyle is fast paced and I don’t want you to crash and burn like her.”</p><p>Iris scrunched up her face. Linda’s lifestyle might have been fast-paced, but this was a stretch.“Linda is nowhere near crashing and burning.”</p><p>“Yet. But she has a new boyfriend every week and look how that’s working out for her? Heartbroken. Again.”</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Iris said, unable to walk back her lie, though the previous breakups she’d casually mentioned to her father were true. “But. That’s a part of college , right?”</p><p>“Actually, no. College is about getting an education and setting yourself up for a successful life. Not.. a girl sleeping with every guy that looks her way or raving on weekends.”</p><p>Iris sighed, hearing it all before. Her father had made no attempt to hide his disdain for Linda’s lifestyle —it was a wonder he didn’t protest their friendship, or anything that fell outside of his carefully laid out plans for her life. </p><p>Which, though he didn’t know it, she’d definitely veered off of over the past three weeks. Not that she felt she could tell him that— especially not now, given the tone of this conversation. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I think Linda’s doing okay.”</p><p>“Pfft.”</p><p>“Seriously, she’s on the Dean’s list, has way better grades than I do. And …</p><p>Joe scoffed. “I’m done with talking about Linda, alright.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Iris’s voice croaked. “Just dismiss me like you always do.”</p><p>“I’m not dismissing you. You’re being emotional about something that doesn’t even affect you directly.” </p><p>“Linda is my friend, dad.” <em>Sort of. </em></p><p>“I don’t deny she’s a nice girl, however misguided. But you are not her.. You’re a<em> good girl,</em> Iris. And you’re on a good path. One not lined with possible premature pregnancies and shame. Be proud of that. Because I am. And your mother would be too.” </p><p>His voice trembled on the last sentence, poking at Iris’s heart. It’d been almost eight years since her mother, Francine died and the wound was still so fresh— possibly, even more so for her father, who’d spent almost twenty years with her. </p><p>Iris pouted, walking over to where her father sat. She moved one of his hands and took a seat on his lap, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I miss her too, dad.”</p><p>Joe wrapped one hand around Iris, squeezing her gently, and used his free hand to wipe the defiant tears rolling down his face. “I know, baby girl, I know. But she’s up there, looking down on us. You especially.”</p><p>Iris lifted her head. “You really think so?”</p><p>Joe laughed softly. “Of course. That’s why you've persevered despite the tragedy. You, Iris West, are going to take over the world one day. I just know it.”</p><p>Iris smiled, sniffing.  “Aww, thank you, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt so good to be in her own bed again. </p><p>The past nine or so hours had been filled with lunch and dinner with her father, catching up on the mundane details of their lives: how she’d been doing in school, the asshole criminals he'd apprehended that week—a welcomed change to his deriding of Linda and her lifestyle. </p><p>Because if her father thought Linda had lived many lives, he would have blown a gasket at the life Iris had lived over the past few days. Nothing nearly as scandalous as Linda’s indiscretions, but it would’ve been all the same to him. </p><p>Not only entertaining a man with a criminal past, but the one that he, specifically, had complained about, over the years, given his familiarity with his record. But also trusting him enough to be in a home alone with him, one he’d gained illegally.</p><p>Letting him kiss her, touch her, introduce her to sexual pleasure. And now she was his girlfriend? News she hadn’t properly even processed because she’d suppressed the overwhelming urge she’d had to twirl her hair and smile every two seconds since she’d gotten home. Because, God, she was a girlfriend now. </p><p>She chuckled, softly to herself, before a yawn overtook her.</p><p>Her father usually went down around eight, but he’d seemed to linger in the living room longer, today. Maybe because he’d missed her, on Saturday. Since she’d started college, weekends were really the only days they had to spend together—and her shifts occupied even part of them. </p><p>But he’d finally retired to his room for the evening, so Iris could just stew in the glow of everything that had occurred. </p><p>All the fears she’d had about what taking this step with Barry would mean had been washed away when he’d asked her to be his girlfriend. Well, really when he’d said: “Goodnight...beautiful,” in the tone that melted her. </p><p>One day, he might use it on her when he thought she was conscious, but for now, she’d take it. </p><p>She yawned again, only just then remembering that she was supposed to call Barry. Reaching over to her bedside table, she dialed him, hoping he’d answer and not have to call her back, so her father could hear. </p><p>Ring. Rin…“Hello?”</p><p>“Wow. That was fast,” Iris chuckled. “Were you waiting by the phone for me?”</p><p>He laughed. “You wish. But I’m just getting in.”</p><p>“Oh?’ Iris said intrigued, wanting to inquire as to where he’d been, but not wanting to come across as insecure and clingy. </p><p>“Yeah. Literally just got in. Hold on okay, gonna take this on the phone upstairs.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Iris heard the clack of the receiver, and footsteps getting further and further away. A minute or so later Barry lifted the receiver of the phone from his bedroom. </p><p>“I'm surprised you actually called me.”</p><p>“I told you I would.”</p><p>“Still wasn’t sure. I mean—” he cleared his throat, raising the pitch of his voice.. “You’re talking to your secret lover with your father right down the hall. Like, Oh. My God.” </p><p>Iris laughed, rolling onto her side. “Do you get off on making fun of me?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>“Figured.”</p><p>“But I also get off on other ways too,” he said, voice dropping several decibels. “Kissing you. Playing with your wet pussy, making you cum— those things will do too.”</p><p>Desire flushed over her; they’d barely spoken of their night. Of course, he’d use this time to bring up all of these new, amazing, forbidden feelings. Iris attempted to respond, but the blood reserved for her brain was being redirected, and she couldn’t come up with anything coherent. </p><p>“When do I get to do that again, by the way?”</p><p>Iris coughed, jarring the words loose. “I don’t know. I have school and work. And you work during the week too.”</p><p>“But nights are a thing.”</p><p>“I know, b…”</p><p>“Tonight is a thing, too.”</p><p>Iris laughed softly, knowing there was no way on God’s green earth she’d be able to sneak out again this soon— especially given that she had class in the morning. “I can’t.”</p><p>He groaned. “But I miss my brand new girlfriend, even if she doesn’t seem to miss me very much.”</p><p>“I definitely miss you. I’ve thought about you all day. But I haven’t told my father about us yet. And I just don’t want his judgement to ruin things before they start.”</p><p>“Well, personally, I don’t give two shits about what you dad—.”</p><p>“Barry,” she said, voice raised slightly. “Can we get off of my father, please?” </p><p>He sighed into the phone. “Okay. For now.”</p><p>Iris smiled, grateful to be let off the hook. For now. “So how was your day?”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Found out a friend of mine from Jail is in the hospital.”</p><p>Iris gasped. “Oh my God, is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s stable, but he was robbed and now has several broken bones. That’s why he wasn’t at the bar last night.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. ”</p><p>He sighed. “It’s alright. I went to visit him a bit, and we chatted a bit. Gonna be helping him a bit with his job through his recovery, which I don’t mind—I owe him —but…” he said, trailing off.</p><p>Iris’s brain tried to fill in the gaps, wondering why his friend had been targeted, why Barry owed him and why he wouldn’t finish the sentence. But before she could inquire, he continued: “Anyway. Back to what we were talking about.”</p><p>“Which was?”</p><p>“Me being rock hard right now.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Was that what we were talking about?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I don’t recall,” she said, feigning obliviousness. </p><p>“Well. let me give you a refresher: You were getting ready to tell me how you’d take care of me tonight, if you were here.”</p><p>Iris gulped. “Oh was I?”</p><p>“Yeah. So...as you were…”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I purposefully skipped over the fact that Barry's breath should have smelled awful after eating that food. Lol. Suspension of disbelief, alright?? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying writing this story and reading your responses to it. I never imagined I'd like writing a Barry and Iris so different from the show, but this is a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy this update! Please let me know your thoughts! :)</p><p>Also a big thank you to @sparklingdisneypricess on Tumblr. They helped me beta this chapter on really short notice! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have a wonderful day," Iris said with a smile at the woman who’d just ordered ten large iced coffees, and had not the decency to tip, because, well, nothing could impede her mood. </p><p>She’d been floating on clouds since Barry had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she was settling rather nicely into the reality of <em>being</em> someone’s girlfriend.</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other since Sunday morning — a full four days, but their nightly phone calls, some which lasted hours into the night, kept them connected. With her father a couple of doors down, she’d quickly learned to keep her voice low, and her giggles even lower when Barry was feeling extra flirtatious.</p><p>After a long day at school and/or work, their phone time was becoming the thing she looked forward to — though she couldn’t wait until she could actually see him again. </p><p>The woman barely glanced up at Iris before retrieving her order, then turned to leave. Iris smiled brighter. Her shift was two-thirds of the way over, which meant she was one step closer to getting home and to the weekend. </p><p>“See you later, Iris,” said Kristina, who had just clocked out. </p><p>“Bye Kris, have a great evening,” Iris replied, with a smile, though she was more than a little envious that Christina’s shift was over at 6:00 pm. But that was the perk of being the person who opened up the shop at the crack of dawn, and Iris just didn’t have it in her to get up that early — even on days she didn’t have morning classes. </p><p>Especially not now, when talking to Barry took up so much of her night. </p><p>Iris glanced over at the schedule on the wall and noticed Linda’s name as Kristina’s relief. She hadn’t been on the schedule since the night she’d leant Iris her dress in the bathroom, and Iris was eager to tell her about everything that had happened since.</p><p>*<strong>****************</strong></p><p>Thirty minutes later, Linda finally sauntered into Jitters. Shades on and an aura radiating off of her that screamed she hadn’t a care in the world. Luckily, Iris had handled the Thursday crowd with ease all on her own. “Nice to see you showed up,” Iris deadpanned, resting on the stool next to the cash register.</p><p>Linda pushed her shades down her face. “Sorry, just got back in town this morning — had to sleep off my hangover.” She rounded the counter and punched into her shift. </p><p>Wide-eyed, Iris shifted her body around on the stool. “Back in town? This guy must’ve really liked you.” </p><p>Linda scoffed. “<em>This</em> guy? All the guys, honey. Only this one had enough money to actually earn my affection.” </p><p>Iris snickered. “Well, where’d he take you?” </p><p>“Miami.” </p><p>“Wow. Sounds awesome.” </p><p>“It was the best surprise! 75-degree beaches, vodka, and 5-star hotels. I almost didn’t come back to cold ass Central City.” </p><p>Iris chuckled. “Well, glad you enjoyed yourself.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Linda walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.</p><p>“Wait. How was <em>your</em> little date?” She said before taking a sip.</p><p>Iris smiled, big and bright. “Amazing,” she said, drawing out the “G.”</p><p>Linda perched her hand on her hip. “Oh, really. Do tell.”</p><p> “Okay, well, he took me to a kinda-seedy bar, but we still had fun.Talked, played pool, flirted a little...”</p><p>“I’m sure he<em> was</em> flirting up a storm when he saw you in that dress. Instead of your usual…well…that.”</p><p>Iris looked down at her work attire. Jeans and a light sweatshirt. “Well I don’t think that dress is appropriate for work.”</p><p>Linda chuckled. “Not this kind of work. But it’s made for working other things —nothing that concerns you,” she said, smugly. </p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. Linda could be so rude, sometimes.</p><p>“Anyway. Keep going. What happened?”</p><p>“Well, we went back to his place and talked about...so many things...and kissed. And talked. And kissed. And then the next morning…</p><p>Linda spit out of coffee, eyes bucked. “Next morning? You didn’t?”</p><p>“Have sex? No.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Realizing Linda was definitely leaning more towards frenemy than friend, Iris decided to keep the life-changing, almost-sex to herself. “Anyway, he asked me to be his girlfriend before he took me home. Like, officially.” </p><p>“Wow,” Linda said, as if she was genuinely impressed. “And you didn’t even put out. He’s most definitely sprung, girl.”</p><p>Iris ran a hand through her hair. “Well, I don’t know about all that. But... Oh... my... God…” Iris said, as she noticed her father, walking towards the entrance. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“My father.” Iris latched onto Linda’s arm, turning her back to the register. “Okay?” Linda replied, perplexed. “He comes in here all the—.” </p><p>“If my father asks, I stayed with you last weekend.” </p><p>Linda’s eyes widened. “What?” </p><p>“Yeah. And your boyfriend broke up with you,” Iris added, quickly. </p><p>Linda perched her hand on her hip. “Hey, I do the breaking up.”</p><p>The shuffle of Joe’s shoes nearing the counter inspired fear within Iris. Her lips, which she was now biting carried a silent plea in hope that Linda would go along with the ruse. Linda sighed, though kept her face leveled, shooting a glance over Iris’s shoulder. </p><p>“Look Iris, Your father, Mr. West is here.,” Linda said with a warm smile. Iris turned as if surprised. A smile settled over her face. “Hi, Dad.” He smiled. “Hey, baby girl. Hey Linda.” </p><p>“So, what brings you here, Dad? I assumed you’d be home by now. Or on the way.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, Lunez got injured on the job so I gotta pick up his shift tonight.”</p><p>“Wow. You haven’t done an overnight shift since I was in High School.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Yeah it’s unfortunate, I was getting ready to wind down for tonight. Figured I’d better come get some coffee and dinner to wake my old bones up.”</p><p>“Smart. What would you like?”</p><p>“Large coffee, a cup of ice water, three turkey clubs, a bag of chips and a chocolate chip muffin—that should hold me over til breakfast.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get your food ready,” Iris said, walking over to the deli meats. </p><p>“Thanks baby girl.”</p><p>“So, Linda. You missed out on some delicious tacos on Saturday.”</p><p>“Tacos?” Linda asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I made extra, thinking you’d want to join us for lunch.”</p><p>“Oh!” Linda smacked her hand against her head. “Right. Well, I wasn't very up to socializing much. You know. Given the breakup,” she said, slanting a glance in Iris’s direction. </p><p>Joe nodded, slowly. “Next time, though. Right??”</p><p>Linda smiled. “Of course; I’ve heard great things about your tacos, Mr. West.”</p><p>“I sure hope so.” </p><p>Iris walked back over with Joe’s order, just in time to end their conversation. “Here you go, dad.” </p><p>“Thanks. How much.”</p><p>“Twenty.. With my family discount, Sixteen.”</p><p>“Okay.” Joe reached into his pocket, and handed Iris over two twenty dollar bills. “Keep the change, girls."</p><p>“Ooh, thanks.” </p><p>“Alright, well I gotta get going.” </p><p>“Be careful, dad.”</p><p>“I always am. Make sure to lock up the house as soon as you get in tonight.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“The <em>second</em> you cross the threshold, not after you take off your jacket or get a snack, or—.”</p><p>“I<em> will</em>, dad.”</p><p>“Alright. Alright. See you tomorrow. And Have a good night, Linda.”</p><p>Both ladies waved Joe off, but soon as he was out of earshot, Linda’s smile dropped from her face. “Umm, since when am I your cover?”</p><p>Iris turned to  face her. “Wasn’t my intention, but my father is really strict— as you know—and I couldn’t think of any other excuse on such short notice. Don’t be mad, please?”</p><p>Linda shot Iris as harsh glare. “A heads up next time would be nice.”</p><p>“Of course! I won’t blindside you anymore.”</p><p>She scoffed. “You better not.”</p><p>“Pinky swear,” Iris replied, extending her pinky in Linda’s direction. </p><p>“You’re such a child, oh my god,” Linda chuckled, though she did oblige Iris’s request.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next two hours passed by at a snail’s pace. The orders had stalled nearly to a halt, and the ones that did come in, Linda took care of, since Iris had been there all day. Leaving Iris to daydream about getting home. </p><p>Well, not just getting home.</p><p>“Oh, my god,” Linda said. </p><p>The judgement in Linda’s tone snapped Iris out of her little bubble. “What?”</p><p>“This guy has your nose wide open.”</p><p>“What do you—.”</p><p>Linda raised a hand. “Save the lies for Mr. West. I know that face and I know it well.”</p><p>Iris laughed softly. “Fine.”</p><p>Linda leaned close, voice low: “You sure you didn’t let him hit?”</p><p>“I’d love to know too,” Said a familiar, welcomed voice from behind. </p><p>A slow smile spread over Iris’s face, and she turned to see Barry on the other side of the counter, still wearing his factory uniform. “Barry, What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Damn, can’t I visit my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Of course. I just—.”</p><p>“Oh, this is the guy?” Linda asked, eyes wide. </p><p>Iris slanted Linda a careful glance. “Oh right. Linda, This is Barry. Barry, this is Linda. </p><p>Barry shifted his attention to Linda.“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Subtle offense plagued Linda’s soft features. “We’ve met.”</p><p>“Have we?” Barry asked, face showing blank. </p><p>Iris coughed, overcome with unease. “Yeah. Have you?” </p><p>“Last Summer. At that underground party. We took shots and danced.<em> All night.</em>”</p><p>Barry scratched his temples, face scrunched slightly. “Uh, sorry. I don’t remember anything from that night. I was wrecked.” </p><p>Linda laughed, forcefully. “Right. Of course. There was just too much alcohol flowing,” she said, clasping her hands together.</p><p>Barry laughed. “Well, nice meeting you again.”</p><p>Iris watched this exchange between them, unsure of what to make of it.</p><p>If she could believe Barry, that he didn’t remember dancing — and God, Iris hoped that dancing actually meant dancing —with Linda, then Linda’s thinly veiled contempt still made her stomach curl. With all of the guys constantly curled around her finger, surely she couldn’t actually feel slighted that Barry didn’t remember her. </p><p>Could she? </p><p>“Yeah. Nice meeting you....Iris’s boyfriend,” Linda said, through a strained smile.</p><p>Iris eyed her, in suspense. “Everything alright, Linda?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Linda said, fixing her face. “I’m just a little shocked that you two found your way, given you run in the diffeent circles.”</p><p>“Well, you know what they say: opposites attracted,” Interjected Barry. “She’s sweet and soft, and me…well…,.”</p><p>Iris giggled, hand over her mouth, completely forgetting the awkward tension Linda introduced into the air. “Barry. Stop. I’m at work.”</p><p>Barry flashed her a charming smile, leaning his weight over the counter. “Well, when do you get off?’</p><p>Iris glanced up at the clock. “Twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Oof. Too long.” He crooned. </p><p>Iris pouted, catching her lip up in her teeth. “Actually, it’ll be a little longer than that. Linda and I have to close up tonight.”</p><p>Barry sighed. “I guess I can wait in my car.”</p><p>“Well, actually...Linda, you can close up tonight, can’t you? Kris and I cleaned the kitchen earlier, so all you have to do is wipe the tables down.”</p><p>Linda raised her brows, but once she saw Barry watching, fixed her expression. “Uh. Sure. Why not.”</p><p>“Really, you don’t mind?”</p><p>Linda smiled, muted. “Yeah. You two go. Get out of here.”</p><p>“Thanks girl,” She said, throwing off her apron. “Come on, Barry…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***********************</strong>
</p><p>“Barry,” Iris giggled, not even two seconds after settling into the passenger seat. </p><p>“No. Haven’t kissed. You. In three days,” he said, peppering her neck with kisses. “Gonna. Make. The. Most of this half-hour.”</p><p>“I know, but…mmm…” she moaned, when his tongue slipped inside of her earlobe. “Barry, wait.” Iris tilted her neck away from his hungry mouth. </p><p>“What? I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, but we can’t make out in the parking lot. I work here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s dark. No one can see us back here,” He said, pointing to the large Oak tree shielding his car from any possible onlookers. </p><p>He leaned over, once more, but Iris blocked him with her arm. He sighed, then settled back into his seat.</p><p>“Aww. Don’t be mad at me, please.”</p><p>He slanted her an annoyed glance. Iris pouted, reaching over to stroke his face, and though that softened the harsh lines of his jaw, he wouldn’t make eye contact. </p><p>“Fine then,” Iris said with a shrug. “I won’t tell you about how my father is working overnight and you could come over for a bit.”</p><p>He shot her a suspicious glance. “Deadass?”</p><p>Iris huffed. “Would I joke about being able to see you.?”</p><p>He narrowed his gaze. “I guess not. ”</p><p>“So,” She said, patting him on the leg.  “Come on. I’ve been at Jitters long enough today.”</p><p>
  <strong>******************</strong>
</p><p>Iris walked through the West home, swiftly locking herself inside like her father instructed, then made a beeline for the kitchen, tossing her purse on the couch, on the way there. </p><p>She made it to the backdoor, and smiled to see Barry standing on the other side of it. “Whoa. Thought it’d take you a minute to hop the fence. ”</p><p>“Well, I’m not an amatuer. Like you.”</p><p>Iris laughed. “Hey, I have hopped several fences, gone to a seedy bar and even broken into a house a couple of times, I’m not an amatuer.”</p><p>He tilted his head, gladdened by her proud display. “And why would you do all of that, huh?” He asked, hand propped above his head against the door frame, a pose that somehow made him longer and leaner. </p><p>Iris bit her lip, looking up to him with a girlish glint. “Maybe you’re a bad influence,” she crooned. </p><p>He swiped his tongue over his lip, then stepped forward. Iris’s backwards steps synced with his, but he tugged her into him before the door clicked shut, closing the distance. “Well, how else are you going to let me influence you tonight?”</p><p>He settled his hands around her waist, securing their bodies together. </p><p>Iris laughed. “Well, I already have you in my father’s home, without his permission, after dark. I don’t think I can push the envelope more than that.”</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ,” he said, trailing his hands down her body. </p><p>When he made it to the curve of her ass, he gave it a firm squeeze as his mouth found her neck again.</p><p>Iris fluttered her eyes closed. His hands were so large, so strong, and after not seeing —or feeling him for half a week—they felt like heaven on earth. Though, it could have very well just been three hours, and she probably would have had the same reaction.  </p><p>But if she was going to hold onto her virginity, they had to pace themselves, because she made her body burn with desire. And, like she’d told him, her father would be gone the entire night. She couldn’t let him make her fold like a cheap tent in the kitchen.</p><p>“Barry,” she giggled, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Me too. But not enough to stop kissing you.”</p><p>He tried to kiss her once more, but Iris pulled away. “We have all night,” she said with a smile, but it melted once she noticed the gleam in Barry’s eyes. “Wait, I didn’t—.”</p><p>“Nope. You already said it. We have all night.”</p><p>“All night to kiss.”</p><p>“I’ll take whatever you want to give me.”</p><p>Iris blinked, mouth nearly running dry as his the subtext of his reply burrowed itself into her. “Umm, I—”</p><p>
  <em>Ring...Ring…</em>
</p><p>Iris looked over to the phone on the wall, next to the cabinets. “Hold on,” she said, grateful for the distraction. </p><p>
  <em>Ring...</em>
</p><p>“Hello? Hey dad. Yeah, I’m home safely. Yes, I locked...hmm.” Iris forced down a moan, brought on, by the feel of Barry pressing into from behind. “Huh!? No, I’m alright. Yeah.” Barry pushed her hair to one side of her shoulders and pressed a firm kiss into the side of her neck, then reached down grabbing two handfuls of her ass. Iris tilted her head, zoning out of the conversation. “What was that? Yes, I’m listening, dad, sorry. I’m a little distracted. Why!? Oh, I have the tub running and I don’t want it to overflow. Yeah, alright. Be safe dad. Love you. Goodnight.”</p><p>Iris barely got the phone hung back up on the wall, before Barry maneuvered her body to face him. He anchored his hands underneath her thighs, and hoisted her up against the wall. Her back hit the wall with a loud thud, but she barely registered the forcefulness because his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck. </p><p>“Ba—” </p><p>He kissed her on the lips, prodding her mouth with his tongue, and she accepted it, kissing him back with equal passion. Because as much as she wanted to scold him for that little stunt, she'd fantasized about being able to kiss him again all week. And he’d lifted her like she was feather-light.</p><p>And that<em> did</em> things to her. </p><p>He moved to her neck, kissing her sensitive flesh, as he walked them towards the living room. But Iris caught the door frame in her hands, knowing if she actually let him get her over the threshold and up the stairs, they’d never get around to eating.  “Dinner first” she laughed. “Then you can kiss me for hours if you want.”</p><p>He sighed, resigning his head forward.</p><p>Iris chuckled, endeared by how cute his pouty, disappointed face looked. She palmed her cheeks in her hands, and pressed a soft kiss into his forehead. </p><p>When she parted, he shifted his glance up to meet hers. And for a moment, she couldn’t quite read his expression, but she knew underneath the intensity of his stare was that it was something good, pure. Because, underneath his dark past, she believed he was too. <em>He had to be. </em></p><p>Gently, he let her body onto the floor. With his lips detached from her flesh, she actually noticed his disheveled hair. She reached up to fix it, smoothing down the defiant little strands. “There you go -- perfect,” she said with a smile. “Now, make yourself at home,” she said, pointing to the couch. “I’ll get us some food.”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>“Since you’re the guest, you can request whatever you’d like.”</p><p>He titled his head, pondering over the possibilities, but eventually shrugged. “Hmm. Surprise me.”</p><p>
  <strong>****************</strong>
</p><p>In the kitchen, Iris rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to eat for dinner. She frowned at the bare offerings. Lunch meats, cheeses, olives, pickles. </p><p>In the freezer, various meats, ice creams, cookie dough .</p><p>If she’d known that her father wouldn’t be coming home before she’d left for work, she’d have gone grocery shopping and planned a proper meal for them. Judging by Barry’s disgusting noodle concoction, he obviously wasn’t the best cook, which means that he didn’t eat very well, very often. But he’d have to settle for sandwiches and ice cream, because that’s all she could come up with on such short notice. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Iris walked into the living room holding a tray with three sandwiches and two ice-cream sundaes. She expected Barry to be sitting on the couch, but noticed he was standing near the alcove, where all of her family pictures sat. </p><p>Iris chuckled. “Okay, now you gotta show me your baby pictures.”</p><p>Barry looked back over his shoulder. “Never gonna happen.”</p><p>Iris sat the tray of food on the table. “Not fair.”</p><p>Barry laughed. “Life’s nice fair,” he said, walking over to where she stood.</p><p>When his eyes found the food, Iris grimaced. “It’s not much, but it’s all we had on such short notice.”</p><p>Barry scoffed, reaching for his  sundae. “Please. I’d have given an arm and a leg for ice cream in jail.”</p><p>“You couldn’t buy it even in the commissary?”</p><p>“Nope.” He looked backward, and let his weight fall into the large recliner, adjacent to the couch. </p><p>“Wait,” Iris replied, eyes wide,  “That’s my father’s chair.”</p><p>Barry shrugged, scooping the cookie dough ice cream, covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce into his mouth. </p><p>“Barry.”</p><p>He laughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Fuck, your daddy ain’t here.”</p><p>Iris sighed. “Fine. You can sit there. Just don’t spill anything please,” she said, picking up her own sundae. </p><p>“Alright,” he said, a subtle hint of a smirk on his lips, like he was pleased he’d gotten his way. </p><p>Not that this should have been a new phenomenon for him. He always got his way with her —at least, most of his way. She knew, all too well, there was one thing he wanted that she couldn’t yet part with.  Sure, she was eager to experience sex, but she’d been surpressed under her father’s rule for so long, she didn’t even know how would —or should — influence the dynamic of her relationship . </p><p>She’d never been given the option to decide ifsex should be sacred to marriage or if she’d be okay just giving herself to a man who made her feel beautiful, special. Her father had decided for her.No boyfriends, no dating, hardly a friend of the opposite sex. And now that it would be her decision, in her hands, she didn’t know what she actually wanted. </p><p>Just based on her experience the past weekend, she knew that sex would be something she could physically enjoy, but could she handle the emotional impact? The physical responsibilities? Birth control, God, how would she ever get birth control while on her father’s health insurance. Not to mention, the...</p><p>“Did you hear a word I just said?” Barry asked, voice flat.</p><p>“Hmm?” Iris asked, torn from her thoughts. </p><p>He laughed. “You do that a lot, you know.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Zone out.”</p><p>Embarrassed Iris pushed her hair from her face. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I get it.”</p><p>“Get what?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he said self-assuredly. </p><p>She laughed. “You do <em>that</em> a lot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Keep me guess—” </p><p>A chirping sound stole their attention away. Barry sighed, reaching into his pocket to unearth a brand new pager. He mumbled a string of expletives underneath his breath, then slipped it back into his pocket. </p><p>Iris tried to keep her face from showing the confusion she felt on the inside by this sudden shift.“I didn’t know you had a pager.”</p><p>“Just got it,” he said flatly. </p><p>“Oh?” Iris asked, surprised.</p><p>Pagers were kind of expensive—not nearly as expensive as a cell phone and a plan, but still costly enough to wonder how he could afford one. Especially when he didn’t seem to have many people to call.“What’s it for?”</p><p>Barry pressed his lips together, discontent peeking through the cracks of his blank expression. “So I can keep in contact with my friend. The one from the hospital.” </p><p>“Oh,” Iris said, tension leaving her body. “I forgot you mentioned that. How is he, by the way?”</p><p>“Fucked. But he’s alive so that’s all that matters. “He leaned forward and sat his empty bowl onto the tray, next to his untouched sandwiches, then stood. </p><p>“Are you leaving?” Iris asked. </p><p>“No, I just need to make a phone call.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Is it alright if I use your phone?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>With Barry in the kitchen, Iris sat, alone in the room, tapping her fingers against her thighs. He walked back into the room a couple of minutes later, expression rigid. </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>He sighed, flopping back into her father’s chair. “Somewhat.”</p><p>“Do you wanna talk ab—.”</p><p>“What I want…ia for you…to come sit in your man’s lap.”</p><p>Iris laughed, softly. “Umm.”</p><p>“Come on,” he said, patting his leg. “You can even bring the ice cream.”</p><p>“No.” Iris laughed softly, pushing away her half-melted sundae. “I am not trying to make a mess in my father’s chair.”</p><p>“Well, you sure as hell made a mess in my bed the other night.”</p><p>Iris slanted him a coquettish glance, heat napalming her body. She took in a deep breath, hoping to calm her elevating heartbeat. He stood, extending his hand in her direction. “How about we go make a mess in yours?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The glint in his eye paired with the suggestive tone of his voice sent shivers down Iris’s spine. Yet she took his hand without a second thought. Because why else would she have been dumb enough to invite him into her father’s home if she didn’t want him to do what he’d been doing for the past month: chipping away at the core of who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used his strength to pull her up from the couch. When her knees straightened he met her lips with a kiss. And before she could fix her lips to kiss him back, he took her hand again in his and tugged her towards her stairs, like this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each upward step, her heart thrummed harder against her rib cage. He walked them, slow, as if he could sense the unsteadiness of her legs. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> winded. He stopped at the edge of the hallway, then glanced backwards. "Which is your room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris snapped out of her haze and pointed to the door ahead of him. "Right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on the knob, turning it slightly, but stopped. “Wait. I’m not about to be bombarded with stuffed animals and NSYNC posters am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris laughed. “Please. NSYNC is so ‘99. But I can’t make any promises about the stuffed animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes playfully, then opened the door and entered. Her room wasn't much in terms of size, though it was larger than the average dorm room. But it was filled to the brim with things that gave those who— rarely— entered a deeper look into who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry walked over to her wall, by the window. It was covered in posters, though not of NSYNC, but of various male R&amp;B singers. Usher, Ginuwine, Terese. Jon B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiped his chin with his hand then glanced back at her with a smirk. "And here I thought I was the only man in your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris laughed, trotting over to where he was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, they don't count, baby." As soon as the words met the air, Iris gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd never called him baby aloud before. Only in her head, in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked over her, clearly amused and she looked away, refusing to make eye contact. It was dumb, but everything was still so new, that calling him baby felt unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reluctantly.slanted him an upwards glance and he flashed her a charming smile. She realized now that he liked to see her bristling with nervous energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I like that. Do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iris suppressed a slow smile, rolling her eyes. "You sure do love bossing me around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, you love </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> bossed around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Says who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Says me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "But."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Now get in the bed." He said, with such conviction, her knees nearly gave out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iris fell onto the bed, as if the force of his voice pushed her down. He unbuttoned his work shirt until it flared open, revealing his hard, toned abs underneath Entranced by the ridges of his abs, Iris struggled to remove her shoes, but eventually got them off, then scooted backward until her she was in the middle of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked his own shoes off then climbed onto the bed and settled against the headboard, wasting no time taking her hand in his, pulling her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris went, hesitantly, never having been on top of him before.He was so tall that it felt strange to look down at him for a change.But this proximity to him felt good, right.She wrapped her arms around his neck, simpering on the longing in his gaze. The motion pressed her further into his lap, against his burgeoning erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I...have missed you..." he crooned, voice low and gravely, slipping his hands underneath her sweatshirt, the tips of his fingers grazed her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smiled, pushing back his hair, which was grazing his brows. He needed a slight trim, though she couldn't deny he looked handsome either way. "I missed you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh yeah?" He asked hands, traveling higher, in search of the clasps of her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah," she replied, her voice light and airy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He unhooked the bra with ease, then pushed her sweatshirt, along with the useless garment up her body, revealing her pert breasts to the air. He cupped them, sucking in a breath. "Your tits are perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She laughed, softly. "Hate that word, but thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t care.” He held her gaze, twisting her nipples in between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her lips. And suddenly, she didn't care either. He could call her body parts whatever he very well pleased—especially when he latched his mouth onto her right nipple, sucking it forcefully. She moaned, louder this time, digging her hands into his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He swirled his tongue round and round,the sensitive nub, watching her mouth widen in ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered open, to see him marveling at her display, and oddly enough, it emboldened her, the way their endless teasing did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The way he appreciated her body countered the deeply ingrained notions about sex and sexuality her father's parenting had instilled in her. Something that felt so good couldn't possibly be bad or lead to her destruction. Could it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Nuh-uh," he said, as he lifted his head. "No drifting off tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iris opened her mouth to respond, perhaps, to apologize for splitting her attention, or maybe, just to explain that she'd never been able to turn off her brain, and it was even harder now since she was being bombarded with so many new emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And that it wasn't a slight to him. However, he raised a finger to her lips, shushing her before she could. "Nope. Too late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Too late for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her, pushing her sweatshirt and bra up over body. And when her arms, pressed to her sides, blocked him from ridding her of it and her bra completely, she raised them over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the garments over the side of the bed, leaving her naked from the waist up, though her hair was nearly long enough to cover her breasts from his view. He pushed her hair back over her shoulders, taking in the sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so sexy," he said, just as he slipped his hand behind her neck, guiding her face into his. He kissed her, ravenously, plunging his tongue into the deepest recesses of her mouth as he kneaded her ass over her jeans. She yelped into their kiss, sure the force would leave a bruise And that only emboldened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her tighter, until she was squirming in his lap against his bulging cock. He groaned, and she realized the fortunate consequence of his rough housing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip loosened and he pressed his eyes shut, carnal pleasure distorting his face. She ground into him until he clenched his teeth.The image beneath her made her feel so damn powerful.Knowing that, despite his previous experience, she was the girl giving him pleasure in this moment When his eyes popped open, he noticed her contentment. He sucked his teeth, holding back a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're working those hips like you want to ride some dick," he said, voice gruff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And just like that, she halted her motions, heat enveloping her like a Summer breeze. Because, she so, so wanted to ride him, to experience penetration, but she couldn't handle that, emotionally.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed past her silence, kissing his way up her neck, before settling underneath her ear. "Lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a command, one Iris didn't want to ignore. Because if he raised his voice— or better yet, cursed at her in that playful voice she loved— she'd give him whatever he wanted. All of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed from his lap at once and laid flat on her back. The soft mattress underneath her cushioned not only her body, but her rattled nerves, calming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the bed she'd slept in since she was fifteen when shed finally been able to upgrade from a full to Queen-sized—one of the first signifiers that she was getting older, nearing adulthood. For five years, it had been the place that re-energized, night after night, after a stressful day at school or at work. It was also her sanctuary, away from her father's rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her bed, she had not a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as this man hovered over her body, marveling at the sight of her. The way her long, bone-straight hair halo'd around her head, in this position, the subtle lust marring her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of her riding his dick nearly overloaded her system. Iris gazed up at him, hypnotized by this energy radiating between them. She didn't even realize that her body language was spilling secrets she wasn't ready to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jean-clad legs perched open, without how care, and arms rested above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming that her body was aching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as promised, he would take whatever she gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directing his eyes lower, he set his sights on her jeans. He popped the button and then unzipped her, forcefully tugging them down her body, peeling the denim away until all that was left were her black, cotton panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry tossed her pants, then crawled his way back up her body, wedging a knee between her legs. The rough fabric of his jeans brushed against her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He kissed her lips once more, but then directed his kisses lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the side of her neck, over her erect nipples. She moaned as he sucked at her flesh, squirming in pleasure. Eventually, he worked his way lower, pressing kisses down her flat stomach, hands pressed into her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked circles around her belly button, his upper body resting over her pussy, the friction nearly proving fatal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iris squirmed, drawing her thighs up, eager for him to make his way back up to her body, wanting him to touch her, like he'd done the previous weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Almost tempted to touch</span>
  <em>
    <span> herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He bit his lips, shooting her a naughty glint, then kissed her stomach, just above the hem of her panties. Still she squirmed. He chuckled, kissing one lower, right across her pelvic bone, and Iris eyes' widened, realizing he was going in the wrong direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled his body further down her hers then gripping both thighs, pushing them further apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped his finger inside her wet panties, then pulled the fabric aside, unveiling her nakedness to the air, to his eyes sight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pushed herself up on her elbows, but she was too slow for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plunged his mouth, tongue first. into her mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, from the depth of her gut, falling back flat onto the bed. Overcome with the pleasure derived from him tongue kissing her sex, as if her taste was the only thing that fueled him. She rocked her hips, head flopping back and forth, spewing a string of raspy, unrefined nonsense into the air. But she couldn't manage even a bit of decorum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy pulsated with every lap of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his fondling sent lightning bolts down her center, then his tongue pressed flatly against her clit was like a volcano, on the brink of eruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barry," she moaned, unsure of how much more of this she could take. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her pleas, tossing her legs over his shoulders. His mouth latched onto her clit like a suction cup, slurping forcefully, the sound of his spit sloshing with her juices, sending her over the edge. Contractions tore through her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris screeched so loudly, she worried the neighbors might hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he only tightened the death grip he had on her thighs, holding her hostage under his hungry mouth, continuing to lick her through her orgasm. Iris spiraled into delirium, the pressure crescendoing, until her body shook, violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dug her feet into the meat of his shoulders, as wave after wave of contractions tore through her, until, finally, she crested— time standing still, until eventually, she descended the other side. Barry lifted his head, coated in her juices, just in time to catch her transition— from the new, filthy state of need, to this resignation of having her body taken past the line of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris panted, attempting to catch her breath, eyes fixed on nothing in particular. But then he started the crawl up her body, slow, like a predator in the wild trying not to scare away its prey. He'd turned his  attention to her stomach, still rising and dropping rapidly. He left trails of saliva, along her skin, up, up, up, until they were finally face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never had she felt so raw, so open—she was sure he could read her mind. Her eyes dipped down to his lips, pink and swollen, coated in her juices. He closed the distance, kissing her, soft, languid, a stark contrast to the animalistic stupor he'd been in moments prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was even more dizzying than the soul-altering experience she'd just lived through. The way he switched between this lust-driven man on a mission, to this soft, caring guy, whose, if she didn't know any better...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>…she was getting ahead of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pressed her eyes shut, hoping to quiet her brain, which never stopped running. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in return. But even her efforts seemed to eclipse his.His lips felt like pillow, against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head away, needing a minute to compose herself, the reality of the situation finally penetrating the haze of lust. He didn't seem to mind, peppering the crook her neck with kisses instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time tick forward as she laid there, wide open to him, his body settled in between her legs. Just him kissing her skin, mumbling inaudible little things in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His unrelenting kisses prolonged this moment between them, keeping her in this space where her body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> business. And his alone. If he had to, he could now pick her scent up out of a line up, could tell anyone who cared to listen, just how much pressure she needed on her clit to open up her floodgates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To turn her into a flailing, lecherous person possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while she was sure he reveled in that, these suspended kisses also gave her the gift of time, sparing her a few more moments before that awkward period when the fun was over, and she was feeling the emotional drop from of having him witness her in a such a feral state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That post-orgasm low that she'd heard friends gossip about but didn't think she'd experience for years to come. It was almost like he knew that she</span>
  <em>
    <span> needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this extra time. Like he’d offered his body as a cover to hers, protecting her from the elements, from any guilt, shame, or judgement, so she could process this new step they'd taken.Of course, there'd be no way for her to confirm this theory, without outright asking him. And she’d never be forward enough to do that. But then, as if he was tuned into her thoughts, he lifted his head, and looked down onto her with such soft, tender concern, she...just..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>